Brother
by Grey Lion Cub
Summary: Everyone wants something, they just won't admit it...or can't get it. So Luke, what's your hearts disire?" LxA LxG. Will be a Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers.**

Summary; Van is on the run for his past crimes. Worried about more attemps to abduct Asch or Luke to recreate the Akzeriuth incident, Ion suggests that the two of them remain at home under heavy guard until Van is located and captured; Ion's idea is backed strongly by the others in the group and Asch and Luke return to Fabre Manor along with Guy -just incase the unthinkable happens and Van shows his face where it's not wanted. But tensions are high as an entire year passes without result or action by Van.

//////////////////////////////

**Chapter One.**

Asch found himself stalking sleepily round the corridors of his old home, occasionally pausing to scold the maids who addressed him as "Master Luke" not "Master Asch". Oddly enough, over these last seven years he'd found more comfort in that name than he'd had liked to admit. It bothered him somewhat, along with this mess he was in. When he was under guard in Daath he'd been told he was "necessary". What he wanted it to mean and what it actually did meant were two very different scenarios.

Under the advice of his childhood sweet heart (and future wife if he could ever find the chance to propose to her in between all this chaos) young princess Natalia, he had dawned a pair of neatly fitting black skinny jeans that exposed the shape of his mature eighteen year old body more than his age old training wears had. She had also managed to convince him to wear a rather annoying sleeveless black polo neck -which he had to admit went very well with his favoured gloves.

It wasn't that he found the outfit repulsive in anyway, it was just that, whenever he passed someone -anyone- be they noble or servant in the hallway, they stared intensively at him as if they'd seen some sort of phantom. The women were worse than the men. After he was a good distance away from them they'd whisper and giggle and blush; and that, for some reason or another made Asch uneasy which usually caused his slight increase of pace when got round a corner.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he made a mental note concerning it. It was very likely that sooner or later he was going to run into Luke, Guy or his parents. Any of the previous three would most likely enquire about his choice of clothing, and unfortunately he had a feeling that their light questioning would probably become more like a military interrogation.

Asch sighed deeply and heavily. He would have to avoid all of them if he wanted any peace and of course that meant staying in his room.

Asch made his way up to the second floor. His room luckily was close enough to the stair well that he didn't have to walk that far and further risk the possibility of running into someone. For that, Asch was thankful.

The room was a lot bigger than the one he'd had as a child. A large window stretched across the expanse of the further-most wall. The other walls were plain save for a mirror that hung across a dresser where he kept his clothes. A single bed sat at the far end wedged into the corner under the window. It was unmade since the maids didn't even know this was his room. Weapons of various types, styles and cultures were scattered hap-hazardly under his bed, though he'd been meaning to go into town and purchase a box for them. He left his armour and uniform tidy in corner propped up against the dresser. All-in-all, it was very simple accommodation.

He collapsed carelessly out onto the bed like a rag-doll, shutting his eyes and stretching out to rest his head back on a cotton pillow. His arms were sprawled out either side of him. He kicked his boots off and let his entire form relax. Normally he hated being in such a venerable position but ever since he'd woken up this morning at dawn he'd felt ill and weak. As the day had worn on his muscles and joints had only gotten more painful to walk around in.

"Who do we have here then?" A familiar voice cooed from above him.

Asch strained his eyes open. "Guy? How did you-?"

Guy cut him off. "-Find you? Easy, I saw you in hall and followed you. You locked the door so I figured I'd use the window."

Guy stepped back to let Asch sit up. Asch groaned vulnerbally when he pushed against the stiff pains in his bones. Guy seemed to notice and offered him a hand.

Asch shook him off. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it. Maybe you're just stiff, have been to the practice yards today?" Asch nodded surpressing a shudder of pain as he shifted his weight back onto his exhausted arms. Guy continued, "Well, anyways, Natalia has been looking for you and she threatened to hug me if I didn't find you by dinner."

Asch bit back a burst of laughter._ Ah yes, _he thought _Guy's odd phobia of women_. Guy wasn't terrified of the sight of them, however, he did act irrationally when they touched him or came close to him.

"Did she say anything?"

"Well she yelled at me for a little while about constantly backing away from her while she's talking but nothing about what she wanted you for. Sorry."

"Don't be." Asch made an effort to stand without hissing in pain. He did it, but it wouldn't be long before Guy noticed something was wrong with him, so he moved as quickly as his body would allow him.

As soon as Asch made it out the door and to the stair well, Guy poked his head around the side of the door frame and shouted, "She's in the drawing room! Avoid the maids if you can and the Duke's hanging around outside the room so use the window!"

Asch raised a hand in thanks before disappearing down the stairs.

///////////////////////////////////

Asch hopped down from the window sill onto the smooth tiles of the drawing room floor. His landing was rather awkward but at least he didn't fall over. He looked around, it had been awhile since he'd been in here, but the all the chairs, tables and paintings were in the same positions as they had been the last time he was in here. He supposed nothing had changed because his parents had wanted to 'remind' his replica of home. Not like it worked. Luke still got lost on occasion.

Something struck him as odd. Natalia had asked to meet him here yet she was no whereto be seen. Then again, he might just be jumping to conclusions, Natalia was probably on her way to find Guy and keep the promise she'd made him.

Never the less he decided to leave the matter be and go back to bed; if Nataliya wanted him, she would have to come to him. And in any case, he was far too tired to be running around like a headless chicken.

As he began to approach the door (he'd decided against going out via the window given his current state) something behind whined in an infuriatingly high pitch, "Wait! Mieu!" Asch turned round in time to see Mieu, the chegal, falling down off the windowsill and onto the floor gracelessly with a loud thump. "Please help Mieu!" He said waddling over to Asch as quickly as he could manage.

Asch raised an eyebrow at the creature before asking, "What happened Mieu?" As Mieu reached him, he began jumping around impatiently waving his tiny white tipped paws in the air.

"Master collapsed!"

"What? Where? Tell me Mieu!"

///////////////////////////////////

Earlier that afternoon, Luke had been studying in the private library with special permission from Natalia. Of course, she was likely to come to him later on and ask for a favour of some sort -which he would have to comply with, given she'd been so kind. Luke wasn't particularly fond of the idea but it had to be done, the Manor's library may have useful but only to a point. He could find good books in it, however, they had a limited understanding of hyperresnence, which coincidentally, was his homework from Tear.

On occasion, when the group returned to Baticle, Tear would give one-on-one lessons, then she would set homework for him to do while she was gone. Sometimes Jade would cip in bits and pieces which helped him understand the course better, but Luke couldn't rely on someone who wasn't always here.

Ion and Anise tried their best to fill in the gaps the books did't quite cover but usually they just made it worse.

Luke was grateful for their company though, for some reason they felt more like family to him than the Fabres ever were. Even though he was related to them in some complicated way and had the same blood and DNA as them they didn't feel like relatives of any sort. Not even the aunt or uncle he'd never met.

Luke's dreams had changed damatically over the last year; now instead of wanting to be a hero and get away from his imprisonment at home, he only wanted a family and to be loved like the child he was by the parents he didn't have.

He felt a pang of sadness buckle around his heart. His and Asch's confrontation with them had not gone to plan. And Luke soon found out how unforgiving the Duke and his wife were. Asch had done his best to dampen their anger, but the words and threats they threw at Luke hurt. He was down right terrified of them now. He hadn't even gone back to his room yet in all the time they'd been here. Though Guy had offered to share his room, Luke had decilined. He stayed in one of the many empty rooms and only really left when he needed something or if Guy dragged him out.

The pain that constricted in his chest tightened it's grip and he choked back the tears that were crawling up his throat. It was partly fear.

At least on the bright side, his formal uncle, the king, had taken the news better. It might of had something to do with the pressing gaze of cold fury his daughter had thrown at him, but at least he didn't yell or do anything too hasty. Natalia and Tear had done their best to cheer him up after the meetings but he still felt awful.

Luke dragged himself out of his dark thoughts and get back to work. He pulled out an old brick of a book -which he guessed had about a thousand or so pages in it then read title aloud.

" 'Fonic Arts and Accessories to Combat Volume 27'... What do you think Mieu should I read it or should I start fishing around for number 1?" Luke managed to choke out a fained laugh. The chegal didn't seem to notice it was fake.

"That sound wonderful Master! Can I read too?" Mieu was standing on one of the solid wood tables, holding up the sorcerer's ring round his waste like a hola-hoop and playing games with his reflection on the table.

Luke smiled as turned to face the little creature, -any warmth from anyone made him smile these days- and sat down with the book. "Yes, Mieu. But if it's no good I'll be putting it back, alright?"

"Alright!" Mieu squeeked while snuggling in under Luke's neck.

After a hour had past Luke's throat had become dry, causing him to cough. He thought it might be an idea to get drinks and Mieu had offered to accompany him to the kitchens. Luke had told him in response to stay and guard the book instead, just in case the maids pass by and take it.

"Don't worry Master! I won't let you down!"

At this Luke had got up to leave. He left his chair out since he wouldn't be long. He wondered vaguely if it had gotten a lot hotter than it was when he came in. He rubbed beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Mieu waddled over to the edge of the table and voiced his concern, "Master are you ok? Your face isn't the colour it was when you came in..."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as a sudden headache caused him to lose his balance. Before he knew what had happened, he was laid out in a mess on tiles feeling dizzy and numb. In front of him Mieu was jumping around and yelling something. Then Mieu ran off in the direction of the door. Luke's consciousness was slipping...he couldn't hear anything... he couldn't feel anything... he couldn't see anything.

The only thing he was aware of was his own harsh, stressed, breathing.

//////////////////////////////

Asch had to admit it for once, when he saw Luke's body sprawled out on the floor -he panicked. He scrambled across the tiles and kneed beside Luke's body. Placing a shacking hand on the younger's shoulder, fearing the worst had happened, Asch tried to wake him.

"Luke? Luke get up! Get up right now!" Asch's fears melted back into his stomach when Luke's eyes twitched open.

"...As-ch...w-why are you...?" He groaned weakly, his dry lips bearly moving.

"Never mind that! Luke can you stand?" Luke struggled to push himself up and his efforts only proved to be fruitless as the numbness in his limbs prevented him from doing more than lifting himself onto his elbows. Asch picked him up from there turning him onto his back so he'd be easier to carry. He held him close to his chest as he could, his left arm draped over Lukes body holding up his lower back, his right held up Luke's shoulders so that his head rested in the crock of Asch's neck.

Asch's gaze quickly caught the chegal waiting patiently beside him, "Mieu, listen carefully. I need you to find Guy and Natalia. As soon as you do, send them back here without delay."

Mieu was out the door within seconds. After he'd left, Asch's eyes dropped downward to the bundle in his arms as it began moving.

"Stop that Luke, it won't make you any better." Luke ceased his wiggling with a hefty sigh.

After a few minutes, Luke spoke up. "Asch?"

"What?"

"Does everyone here hate me?"

Asch was startled by the abruptness of the question but felt obliged to answer. "...No Luke."

"...Why s-so hestitant?" Asch couldn't answer that. "Is it because they d-do?"

"No. Luke, we'll talk about it later."

A long silence weighed out over them, Luke was the first to break it, again. "...I'm..." He swallowed, "I'm s-sorry, Asch."

"Don't talk Luke." Asch laid his head gentally on top of Luke's.

"...But, I...I-nnh!" Luke brought his hands up to his mouth. At first Asch thought Luke was trying to stop himself from talking, but then he saw the stain appearing on Luke's gloves. His immediate reaction was to tug away the hands and get a good look.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tissue, holding it onto Luke's face, "Luke move your hands. I need to get at the blood." Luke was in too much of a state to interfere with his actions so he let his hands slide onto his lap.

Luke's eyes began to well up with tears, he couldn't control himself. His body was convulsing from all the coughing he was doing and with joints being as stiff as they were, it was painful.

"Luke, don't fall asleep! I mean it Luke...Luke?" But it was a little late for that, Luke had already fainted.

///////////////////////////

_AN; I'm ending the chapter here. Do not worry, I'm not so cruel that I would leave you without a preview of the next chapter._

_"Isn't it amazing what three simple words can do? Destroye love...create friendship...ask forgivness...tell sercrets. All in just...Three. Little. Words.  
Next Chapter: 'I am sorry.'"_

_Try to imagine it being read out by Guy, it'll give you clues to the next stage in the plot._


	2. I am sorry

**Brothers.**

Chapter Two

_"I am sorry"_

_Summary of Chapter 1_; While nursing his aches and pains in his room, Asch was visited by Guy. Guy told Asch that Natalya was looking for him and would meet him in the drawing room. Asch arrived there only to find no one in sight. Unsure of what to make of it he headed back. Mieu caught his attention from the window and begged his aid. After hearing Mieu's news that Luke had collapsed, the two of them made their way to the Library. Luke's condition worsens and Asch sends Mieu to find Guy and Natalya.

////////////////////////

Only Guy appeared on Mieu's return, shock plastered all over his face. He had immediately ran to Asch's and taken Luke from his arms. Asch didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He held up the tissue where Guy could see the blood and told guy to take Luke back to his room.

"What?" Guy had looked at him with wide eyes, and green ones stared back.

"Take him back to my room till I figure out what's going on here. Call doctor as soon as I get back alright, can't risk leaving him alone right now."

Guy looked unsure but he nodded and left, leaving Asch to get to work.

"Mieu?" the chegal hopped to attention at the mention of his name.

"Tell me exactly what Luke did as soon as he got in here. Please try not to miss anything out, every detail is precious right now."

The chegal paused for a moment, considering how to convey his story, "Master was fine when he came in here, he put his bag down on the table and went to the nearest bookshelf. He stood there for a long time, like he was thinking about something really important, then he made a funny sound and shook his head and-"

Asch raised an eyebrow. The replica always made weird sounds, but this might have been different. Curious, Asch inquired, "Mieu, just what kind of noise was it?"

Mieu tilted his head to the side, "Well, it was like a sniffle, like when someone cries."

Asch sighed. In his opinion there was no need for further investigation here if Luke had what he thought.

////////////////////////////////////

Guy sat lifelessly beside Asch's bed where he had laid Luke down. He had placed the young redhead on his back under the sheets after taking his boots off. Guy shuffled closer to him, then as softly as he could manage, he stroked the back of Luke's face with the back of his hand.

"Oh Luke, I guess there are still some things I still can't protect you from..."

Guy stopped his motions and brought his hand back from Luke's pail face. But as he did so the younger spoke.

"Guy?"

At the mention of his name, Guy jumped up from his seat. "Luke! You're awake!" He leaned over Luke and burrowed his arms under Luke's body, tightly grasping the younger. "I'm so glad! You have no idea how worried I've been!"

Luke was taken aback by the sudden show of affection, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. "...I'm sorry Guy."

Now it was Guy who slipped back in surprise. After recovering from shock his eyes softened and shook his head. "Your the one who's sick -there's no need to be sorry." Guy untangled himself from Luke and sat back down beside him.

"But-" Luke could not say another word for a gloved thumb covered his lips.

"Don't even think about it."

The thumb came away and Luke looked up at it's owner. Years of experience had taught Luke that he could not win an argument of any sort with Guy, so admitting defeat, he simply nodded in response.

"At-a-boy Luke." Guy said pushing Luke's fringe back to get a better view of his face. "...Well, at the very least you've got some colour back on your face, but what say you? Still feeling faint?" Guy tilted his head so that it was at the same angle as Luke's and continued stroking back red hair with his fingers.

"I'm fine..." Luke closed his eyes then mumbled something in addition, but it wasn't loud enough for Guy to hear.

"What was that?"

Luke half opened an eye, "I said that feels nice."

Guy chuckled softly. "You always were one for affection weren't you?" Luke simply snuggled back under the covers while Guy continued his gentle petting movements.

Luke had always loved it when he was young, even if he didn't always admit it. If he was being honest, he still enjoyed it, however, the only people who knew were Guy and Asch. Guy had always known and Asch had found out by accident when he decided to eavesdrop on one of his dear replica's conversations. Suffice to say he never did it again.

Little did either of them notice who was standing in the doorway, at least until they spoke.

"I don't mean to interrupt this... moment the two of you are sharing, but I need to borrow Guy for a minute." Asch was leaning against the frame, his green eyes held a near lifeless gaze that gave Guy a sickly feeling in his gut that Asch's news wasn't great.

Asch left ahead of him to wait in the hall, another hint that something was up. It was obvious that Asch wanted to be out of earshot to avoid Luke over-hearing that which he doesn't need to know.

Guy gave Luke a reassuring smile before striding towards the door.

//////////////////////////

"Master Master! I'm back Master!"

Luke opened his eyes to sight of a fuzzy creature waltzing in the door. Mieu was fumbling around with an object that was obviously too big for him to be carrying. Luke soon realised it was the book he'd been reading in the library. Or rather, it was the brick he'd been studying with Mieu's help.

"Look Master! I've kept it safe, I brought it here all by myself!" Mieu was holding it using a combination of his ears, his head and one paw - the other was currently being used to uphold the sorcerer's ring around his waist like a belt. "And I didn't let those women steal it either, see!?"

"In other words, when the librarians tried to sign the book out for him he ran off in the other direction." Asch now stood where Guy had exited. "And before you ask, no Guy isn't coming back in. He when into town to get you a doctor. Apparently your temperature went up while you were asleep and it hasn't dropped yet."

Asch now strode elegantly across the floor, his eyes holding Luke's as he walked. "Luke there's something I need to know; in the last twelve hours or so, has any one given you anything like a drink that had an odd smell or tasted strange."

Luke gave him a bewildered look as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Well, Natalia asked me to try a new recipe that she got from the kitchen -but I think that only tasted bad because she put salt in it instead of sugar..."

_Salt instead of sugar..?_Asch thought to himself. "Was she baking some sort of cake or pastry?"

"It was strawberry shortcake; she said she wanted to try making something nice for a change."

Asch broke eye contact with Luke and began gathering his thoughts. This story didn't add up. Natalia may act less than intelligently at times however not even she would not make the mistake of confusing salt with sugar. And she loved strawberry shortcake -Asch used to make it for her as a child, if she had made a cake then she would be eager to taste it herself first...so why ask someone else to do it?

There was something about this entire situation that made him uneasy. Perhaps it was something about today. He tried laying the facts out again.

Firstly: He awoke this morning with stiff pains in his joints that have yet to disappear, which for Asch was unusual given his impeccable physical condition. And even if they were caused by an odd sleeping position that he had adapted last night, they would have subsided hours ago.

Secondly: The whispering in the corridors. Normally, the maids and servants chatted amongst themselves. If there was one thing he had learned about them, it was that they never gossiped openly unless they were caught by accident or if they knew that even if they were caught, they were in a position that they wouldn't lose their jobs. And that meant that whatever it was that they knew - it couldn't be good.

Thirdly: Natalia failed to attend a meeting she went to the trouble of organising. Asch knew Natalia well enough to know that she wouldn't call him for the sake of it. Which led him to the idea that she was either stalled or thought Guy failed in his mission and went looking for him. But she was far too loyal to him to leave when he was coming to see her.

Fourthly: His father was wondering around outside the drawing room looking for him. It was not the most valid point but Asch was certainly curious to hear his reasons. It was probabily just another blunt confrontation that would not lead him to a preferable outcome, but still...

Finally: Luke fainted. Given the situation they was in now, it looked extremely suspicious. And with no explanation in sight, Asch only worried more.

He heard a small murmer beside him and felt the covers twist near him. He raised his head slightly to see Luke curled up and asleep, his eyelids were twitching and his mouth was muttering words which he spoke only in his dreams.

Asch shook his head, _Snap out it you fool! You're letting your guard down. Concentrate! _The words rung in his head and reminded him of his training with Van. Originally it had been with other tutors but 'unfortunate instances' occurred to them on behalf of Asch's sick humor at the time and his interests in practical jokes.

Asch smiled at that thought. It was one of the only memories he was fond of from that part of his childhood. However, the thought didn't distract him long as he found his eyes wandering back to the child next to him.

Luke always hid his age by acting tough and making strong decisions. But when he slept his secret was out. His right hand was tugging on the sheets like a child's, and his other hand was laid up next to his face. If it weren't for his tall figure, Asch would see him as a child.

But Asch forgot how old he was sometimes, and in his ignorance he yelled at him. And it was when he yelled that he saw the look of fear that only a child has; it was his wide green eyes that gave him away...And it was the same eyes that always made Asch regret what he had done afterwords.

Asch pushed himself off the bed onto the floor. Then, carefully, he pulled the covers up over Luke's shoulders.

After, he cheeked room cautiously before leaning down pressing his lips to gently the younger's forehead. "I'm sorry, Luke."

////////////////////////////////

When Guy returned with a doctor, Asch left. He needed to speak to Natalia, and he preferred doing it as soon as possible.

As he stepped outside the cool evening air of Baticle city brushed past his face and he felt the chill nip at his bare shoulders. He rubbed at them -he'd forgotten how cold it get at night. Cursing his ignorance he began to make his way out of the manor gates.

The sky bloomed above him in vibrant array. It was a master piece of colour that any great artist would make an effort to see if only once. But Asch had seen too many paintings of such a sunset in Daath and had thought nothing of any any of them. Nothing at all.

Instead his eyes wandered across the keenly looked after paving work to a young women, dressed to the nines watching over a sleepy city. Asch recognised her immediately and smiled. His hand found it's way into his pocket, fingering with absolute care a small silver ring that was more precious than any gold. The setting was just perfect.

Princess Natalia stood with her back to him clad in a sky blue and pearly white silk dress, made from the finest materials money could buy. Soft leather boots paddled on the ground uneasily, while delicate fingers played with a golden necklace bought long ago from a market in Grand Chokma. Asch remembered picking it out himself for her.

He joined her side cautiously so as not to scare her.

"Natalia? What brings you out here so late." Natalia turned towards him, her golden hair seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Oh Asch, it's you. I saw the sunset from my room, so I came down to watch it from here." And then, she smiled. It was a smile Asch couldn't help but return; a smile he fought hard to see again; and it was a smile he wanted to protect for the rest of his life.

"Natalia, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He began to feel hints of a blush on his face but he carried on regardless." I just fear that if I don't do it now I'll never get another chance..."

Natalia looked puzzled for moment before inquiring, "And what is it that you want to ask me Asch?"

Asch gently took her gloved palm inside his own, treating it as one would delicate lace, holding tightly onto the ring in his other. Then forgetting any dignity he had, he decended onto his right knee, never daring to break eye contact with his beloved.

"Natalia, princess and future queen of this land I call my home, will you-" he revealed the glinting silver object in his hand, "Do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

They stayed in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity to Asch. Natalia could only stare at him with wide blue eyes, before finally, her features relaxed. Asch felt his heart skip a beat, felt butterflies fly around his stomach, his entire form felt nothing but the hope for the verdict that he so desperately wanted.

"Asch?" Asch jumped to his feet at the mention of his name, his eyes were glistening and intent on Natalia.

"Asch, I'm sorry. I can't."

Asch released her hand from his. His entire body felt numb, as though it could collapse in mere seconds... and in those mere seconds, Asch thought it would. He had never felt this empty in life, devoid of emotion. He felt so very cold beneath his skin.

How could he have been wrong? Was it because of the long absence he had been apart from her? Had her feelings for him faded while his grew?

Asch closed his eyes as Natalia left him. She said something as she went, but Asch was too far gone to register the words in his head. A cold burning sensation was spreading around his chest and throughout his body engulfing any warmth he had. It soon eased into pain greater than any wound or beating he had ever received.

Before he entered the manor, he gazed back out at the sky line and the rain that began to fall from it.

//////////////////////////////////////

"_Rain is described by poets as 'healing', but all it ever does is wash away the blood from an open wound. It doesn't stop the pain. It doesn't heal the scars."_

_"Chapter 3; Rain."_


	3. Rain

**Brothers**

_Summary of chapter two: After relaying the facts to himself, Asch left Luke in Guy's capable hands and set off to find Natalia. Spying her standing alone on the balcony he joins her side. He takes the opportunity to purpose to her, however, she declines and leaves him by himself._

////////////////////////////////

**Chapter Three**

**Rain**

Asch trudged back inside slowly, dragging his boots as he went. The maids, uniformed in their lines of three assembled and bowed to him as he entered, not that he noticed, or cared for that matter. Instead, as he walked down the hall his eyes swayed and found himself staring at the floor. Not that he wanted to look anywhere else. The corridors themselves had been designed by snobbish nobles who enjoyed their own image to such a degree they wanted to see it everywhere; thus the countless mirrors.

Asch found himself face-to-face with one of the largest at the end of the hallway. It gleamed, spotless from the maids constant attentions. The figure glaring back at him displeased him though.

Asch brought his hands to his features. The pads of his finger tips met damp that trailed down his face and fallen onto the material of his jumper darkening it in small patches. The usually emotionless green eyes stared back in deep sorrow, the white surrounding his irises was tinted pink. He was a mess.

The shock wore off and instead another feeling settled in its place.

Asch clamped his hands down over his eyes, shielding his head bent forward of his own accord. He couldn't bear to look at himself. He was an utter disgrace. He never seen himself so worked up like this before, except once. Then, his legs weakened, his knees gave way under him causing him to fall shakily to the ground.

He couldn't stop himself, he never felt like this in his life. It was as though he stuck in a contemporary state between panic and pain. He didn't understand, he had watched people die, he had caused their deaths! Why was it only now, when he was shunned by someone he loved did it ache so much inside? Or perhaps that was it.

Love.

He had fought all these years to keep himself alive, because he thought someone loved him. Because he dreamed someone would be there at the end of the day for him to come home to, that missing link that kept him together. And it was all just a lie...

Asch let his hands drop into his lap; let his head droop down onto his chest; let his hair fall across is shoulders. He put his thoughts to rest, stared blankly at the tiles on the floor...

...And let the tears continue down his cheeks.

///////////////////////////

Guy had sat promptly in the corner as instructed, watching with jealous eyes as the doctor examined Luke. At least the view was satisfactory. _Or at least it would be if that jackass didn't keep getting in the way_, thought the blond shifting to look around the daft woman at the shirtless red-head she hid from his sight.

When at last she was finished, she packed up and led Guy out of the room.

"So doc, what's wrong with him?" Guy asked with as much restraint as he could muster, though the corner of his eye was twitching ever so sightly.

The woman ignored his tone."Your friend has ingested some rather nasty poison. Thankfully, it could not work it's full potential due to a lack of food in his stomach. Considering his weight... I'd say he ate it about a week ago."

Guy stood frozen unsure if he should laugh or cry. Luke wasn't fussy, he'd usually eat anything Guy gave him, fruit, veg or otherwise. He'd eat when he was hungry and never skipped dinner. At least not to Guy's knowledge.

"Wait a minute, if Luke has had this stuff in his system for a week, how come it's acting up now?" Guy scratched the back of his head.

The doctor seemed to be expecting the question for she seemed to have prepared an answer prior to his asking. "It's simple." She said it as if he was an idiot, "You see, when poison disolves in the body, it is broken down by the stomach and goes into the blood. Depending on how much a person has eaten affects how fast the poison is released. If a person eats very little, the poison is released in small percentages. However, that's very unique to this particular poison, if it had been any other...well, you can guess."

Guy looked blankly at her. "You still haven't answered it."

"Sir, it's obvious the young man in that room hasn't been eating properly for the last couple of weeks. That may have saved his life, however, it could have also shortened it. You're lucky that whoever put this deadly concoction together wasn't very good at it. The only reason that he coughed up blood in the first place was because the dead cells were piling up in his body and his body was too weak to get rid of them."

She left shortly after that and Guy returned to the room, only to catch a certain red-head jumping back into bed and pretended to sleep. Guy smirked, after all these years, Luke had stayed the same in some ways. Like his habit of eavesdropping, which, as Guy had just learned never seemed to change.

Guy loomed over the body that was supposedly 'sleeping', and inquired with a familiar sterness in his voice, "Luke, do you really think I missed that?"

Luke opened one emerald green eye and stared back at Guy: guilty as charged.

"I was that obvious, huh?" Guy nodded, his azure eyes continued their ruthless glare. "I didn't hear everything, honestly. I only got to the-" Luke stopped realising that Guy wasn't amused, and decided that his first tactic of pretend sleeping may have held up longer and proved more fruitful than babbling.

When Luke sat up silently with his knees against his chest, fidgeting anxiously with the sheets, Guy leaned back and his expression softened. As with his old regime, if the young red-head learned his lesson soon enough, punishment would wait until a later, much more convenient time, or if Luke stayed in his good books he might just forget about it. Might.

Guy sighed seating himself beside the boy. "What am I going to do with you?" He said ruffling Luke's hair, then pushing back Luke's bangs he added, "You look better at least." He was avoiding the question he wanted to ask. It had become a dire nag in the back of his mind since the doctor had mentioned food and lack of it.

Even though he sensed the danger had not yet passed, Luke decided that Guy's arms were just too inviting and snuggled up between them tucking his nose under the blonde's chin as he did.

When Luke was finished curling up against him Guy held him close. "Now Luke," Luke looked up at him, his childish green eyes were gleaming as if begging Guy silently to stay away from that issue, Guy could only chuckle. "Sorry Luke, but that trick stopped working on me years ago." Luke scowled as Guy continued," C'mon now, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?" To emphasie his point Guy rubbed the younger male's back reassuringly.

Luke relaxed a touch and replied. "No one looks at me the same anymore, where ever I go I get the 'Oh it's the Replica' expression. People avoid me in the halls or go to idoitic lenghts not to speak to me, just yesterday when I tryed to talk to one of the maids she pretended she fell out the window... Guy, not even my own parents will look with me!" Luke buried his head back under Guy's chin.

Guy knew he was try not to start crying, but this issue was so delicate and Guy was struggling even now to think of a possible course of action that would not hurt the small bundle of hysterics in his arms.

So, he did what he used to do for the child. Guy picked Luke up from under the bed sheets and brought him onto his lap carefully. Slowly he rocked Luke until the young redhead had fallen asleep. It always worked.

He relaxed his arm slightly leaning Luke back with it. The gentle pads of his glove cleared his face of tears. Then Guy caught sight of something that made his heart melt. The boy was still clutching tightly to his jacket.

"I love you Luke. But you'll never know." He whispered softly, his lips pressed close to Luke's forehead.

/////////////////////

Asch woke up, but it was only then that he realised he had fallen asleep in the first place.

Surrounded by a warm, soft white material and a floaty mellow sensation in his guts which made him feel sleepy, Asch rolled onto his back, stretching out until he realised his hands weren't moving in the direction he wanted them to go. His entire body was numb and ridged as if all the strength had been sapped out of it. He must have slept oddly last night, he had never felt this first thing in the morning.

He scraped gingerly through his memories last night looking for any evidence that he had gotten drunk. He remembered meeting with Natalia and....oh...Natalia, he proposed to Natalia, didn't he? And she declined, didn't she?But, what next?

Drowsily he pulled himself up, or at least part way. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a familiar seven year old, curled up and and snoozing away happily beside him.

Shocked was not the word that first came to mind when Asch examined the situation.

///////////////////////////////

_"Nothing is ever as simple as it seems, especially when two certain redheads are involved. A huge misunderstanding, a couple of apologies and a few drinks might smooth things out now but until you know the truth nothing can be done to quell that towering gloom of mystery._

_Next episode: Last Night."_


	4. Last night

**Brothers**

_Summary; Asch reflected about the earlier events of the evening while Guy and Luke met with a doctor concerning Luke's condition. To Guy' shock Luke's failure to supplement his diet saved his life from a poison some one slipped him. Guy caught Luke listening in on the conversation and found out a little more than he bargained on hearing. The next morning Asch woke up with Luke laid out next to him in bed wondering what the hell happened last night._

///////////////////////////////////////

**Last Night**

_(The night previous)_

Luke laid awake in his room, it hadn't been long since Guy had carried him back, but Luke was already missing his dear friend's company. There wasn't that much he could do about that though. Everyone has to go to sleep at some point in the evening, he just wished that Guy hadn't left so soon, or at least hadn't left Luke _alone_ at this time of night.

A floor board creaked outside the room and Luke dived for the covers, disappearing under them as quickly as he could. However the speed of his endeavor was found to be unnecessary when he poked his shaking head up out from under the sheets to find nothing stirring in his room.

Sighing Luke wiggled back up to the top of the guest bed. Guy had offered Luke to come to his room for the night till he found a place where Luke felt comfortable enough to stay but Luke had declined, he didn't want to trouble Guy.

_But dammit I hate being alone at night!!!_

///////////////////////////////////////

Asch slept soundly in his bed after Guy had dragged him back through the corridors in a state that would have caused his parents concern. As soon as he entered the room his legs gave way under him and he fell to his knees.

"Asch," Guy crouched down beside him and tilted his face up as if it were made of thin glass. He brushed away his tears gently as though he was afraid to rip Asch's delicate skin. And brought him into arms as a father would a scared child.

Asch closed his eyes and savoured the feeling, it had been one of the first fragments of human affection he had received in years and he didn't know how to respond. Fresh tears formed onhiseyelashes, seeding out anew across his face. All those years of discipline, of training... if Van saw him now, breaking those structured barriers in an instant, would he laugh? Or yell? Asch didn't know nor did he want to find out.

Asch couldn't find the moral strength in him to stop his hands clutching tightly to the worn fabric of Guy's tailcoat. What was more embarrassing was he was now shaking, he prayed silently in his mind that no one would walk in and see him like this, sobbing into another's shoulder. Guy noticed his discomfort and rubbed his hands in circles on his lower back.

When Asch had regained himself sightly he mumbled a question which he couldn't find the words to describe, "Guy... can you...the last...when...I-I..that is..."

Guy seemed to understand, as he took the younger up into his arms and laid him out on the bed. He undid the buckles on Asch's boots and dropped them neatly together on the floor. Next, gesturing Asch to sit up, he hooked his fingers under the hem of his top pulling it up over his head before helping the red head sort his hair. Then, Asch shimmied under the covers which Guy pulled up over him.

The blond began humming a familar tune, one Asch never thought he'd hear again. The one that alway made his eyelids so very, very, heavy...

/////////////////////////////////////////

It must not have been but an hour later that he was dragged from his peaceful slumber by a desperate rapping the door. Jerking up, by instinct he grabbed his sword from under his bed.

"Asch-Asch! It's me, open the door, please!" The words should have been an order though they sounded more like a plea. Asch's sword clattered to the floor as he rushed across the room to let Luke in.

Luke nearly knocked him over by the force in which he grabbed him. Clinging tightly to Asch, the younger seemed too disorientated to realise just what he was doing or who's shoulders he was digging his nails into.

"Asch!" Luke cried out onto his bare chest.

Asch reached for the door to close it, bending Luke as he did so. Much to the seven year old's relief, he turned the key in the lock and felt the painful grip on his shoulders lessen slightly when it clicked.

"Do I get an explanation or are you just going to hang off me all night?" Asch looked down sternly with a strong leveled gaze. Green eyes stared back before retreating to the safety in the crook of Asch's neck.

Luke froze. After a moment he managed to get his thoughts together. His head was resting on something soft and warm, which was unmistakabily Asch's bare chest. His hands clamped tightly around Asch's bare back. His hips pressed against...

Luke's face flushed and he jumped back in horror of his actions. Then in another fit of embarrassment, he turned to face the door knowing he probably couldn't live it down if Asch caught him blushing now. He fidgeted nervously to himself as a heavy, uncomfortable silence hung in the air above them. Asch was first to break it.

"It would seem you didn't hear me. It's near enough mid-night, if you don't give me a good excuse for waking me up I'm going to throw you out." A nasty concoction of mild annoyance and exhaustion radiated from Asch's voice. Luke winched and returned to Asch's chest clutching to it with a new focus energy, as if it offered him some sort of sanitary. He was visibly shaking.

"Please don't Asch! I'll be dead by morning!"

"What?" Asch cocked an eyebrow at the desperate plea but his voice remained reasonably aggravated. His hands raised Luke's head so it was level with his own.

"Asch, someone tried to kill me!"

//////////////////////////

Mieu wandered aimlessly around the corridors looking for his master at (what he could only guess was) maybe eleven in the evening? He didn't know, chegals had a terrible perception of time. Of course he had a gathered knowledge about it: when the sun rises you get up, when it sets you go to sleep, and in between (at some point) there's breakfast, lunch and dinner. That's how a chegal's spends his days.

And then there was his feet. They were tiny hardly capable of running at any speed. Mieu tried to look down at them over the sorcerours' ring, but he just fell over landing softly on his tail given that the ring was heavy and often over compromised his weight which wasn't a lot to begin with.

While he was sitting he heard the sound of heavy boots going _clak'd-clak_on the polished floor ahead of him. A strange yet familiar figure appeared at the end of the hallway, his short though slim silhouette praised his figure shaped through years of training. As he turned his head the torch light was spread over the wall, reflecting off a metal object strapped to his face. Certainly not who Mieu wanted to see.

He waddled as fast as his little legs could carry him, hiding in a alcove where stood a suit of polished armour. Obviously the maids had been at it. It was odd that Mieu found himself thinking about cleaning at a time like this, but he really didn't want to get paw-prints on something so shiny. Voices from the other end of the hall got his attention.

"What is it Sync?" The voice was slightly husky, but never the less it was feminine.

"I thought I heard something..." Mieu was sure his cover was blown when he heard the tell-tale sound of someone spining on their heals. Then the _clak'd-clak _started again and he knew he was done for.

"Leave it Sync! We been lucky not to have been found out thus far. I can't have you running round chasing ghosts when we have a mission to complete." Mieu feared that although this conversation would stall the man barely a few meters away, it would not deter him in the lest, and that meant Mieu had to hide and fast. Glancing to the empty shining knight, Mieu found his answer.

"And if someone's there, forget the mission, we're screwed." The shadows danced on the floor Sync made a gesture of some sort.

The female was silent for a moment, she was contemplating something. Then cheekily she spoke. "Fine, one condition though."

"Name it."

"You do one thing of my choosing if you're wrong."

Then Sync came face-to-face with Mieu, but didn't look him in the eye. Taking a look around the statue he flicked his wrist and a knife appeared in his hand. Barely a second later it was jammed into the chain mail and resting inches away from one of Mieu's ear. He yanked it back out with a curse. Mieu heard the female behind him giggle.

"Serve's you right for stalling. Now come on."

The sound of their shoes echoed down the halls but faded quickly, still Mieu counted as high as he could before slipping out the suit of armour.

With a new found desperation he hurried off to find Guy in the opposite direction.

/////////////////////////////////

_**An; In the next chapter I will include this 'task' as a bonus. I do not normally do this, but I felt I needed to. Special thanks to all who have reviewed, and do fret you have no reason to worry, I will continue to up-date until I finish this.**_

_**Preview: **__"The sigh a relief after the passing of a storm is always short lived as soon the smoke clears and the damage is revealed. And then there is the dread: when will the next storm come?"_

_**Next release date:**__Sunday the 29th November. (or sooner, depends on my schedule.)_


	5. Before the Storm

**Brothers**

_Summary of chapter four; The relayed events of the previous evening find Luke at Asch's bedroom door with news of another attempt on his life. Meanwhile Mieu wanders the corridors, lost. He overhears a conversation from two unwelcome guests and hides in a suit of armour until they are well out of sight. Then, he leaves hoping to find some one. _

* * *

**Chapter 5; Silence, the end of the Night.**

"Are you sure it wasn't Guy checking up on you?" Asch sat on the bed. Arms crossed, eyes stern. He hated being woken up at the best of times, which was usually why he was so grumpy on the battle field, and why the maids usually picked straws or sent one of the guards to wake him up back in Daath. Though he wanted to make sure the damn brat had a good reason behind barging in here that didn't include some misunderstanding.

"Asch I'm pretty sure Guy wouldn't hold cold steel to my neck!" Luke was flustered, and had been since he came in. He always was a very fragile little thing. He couldn't kill without losing a few nights sleep. He barely knew how the world worked and after the 'incident' he had become so much more timid. Even a creak on the floor boards outside his room would of had him hiding under bed. Which is why Asch needed to make sure.

"How do you know it was steel- his hands might just have been cold." Asch barely finished before Luke lashed out at him.

"Why don't you believe me?! I know what I saw - what I felt! Do I have to wake up dead before you even consider that I might be telling the truth?" That set him off.

Luke's confidence dropped as Asch stood and grabbed his wrist. He panicked, sacred he tried to shout but his voice was so small. "L-Let...Lemme-."

"You're not the only one who had a hard night. But dammit Luke," Asch's voice stayed low, for some reason that made him terrified, "You can't keep making accusations you don't know are true."

Luke shrank back and silently nodded. He was still scared but he didn't want to say anything in case he made Asch angry again. He flinched when Asch spoke, even though the elder's voice was normal again.

"Why are so scared? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or something." Although mere months ago he probably would have, Guy had been kept on his toes till one particular evening where he got fed up and forced both of them to talk out their differences in a locked cell under the palace, curtsy of Natalia's influence.

Luke looked at him but he didn't answer immediatly. "I...I'm going to head back... to my room..." His voice was so vulnerable and frail. Asch didn't like that.

Asch yanked Luke's wrist suddenly, let go, then caged him inside his arms. They both stood there for a minute. Silent. It was as if both of them did not want to speak. Luke relaxed enough to settle his chin on Asch's shoulder, in response the older leaned his head gently against Luke's, allowing little puffs of air to tickle the younger's neck.

"It's too late to go looking for Guy. And if you believe your own words you'll end up dead or missing by tomorrow morning. So, I'm not allowing you to wander around the manor at night."

Much to Asch's surprise the only thing Luke said in response was, "...m'ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, Guy slept soundly in his bed next to Pere. Until, that is, a small round ball of fluff jumped up onto his stomach. Fuzzy as the creature may have been, Mieu certainly weighed more than Guy could sleep through and he sprung up into a sitting position throwing the intruder off.

It did not discourage Mieu in the slightest though, as the blue cheagal found his way back up onto the bed.

Guy rubbed his tummy. "What was that for?" He groaned still only partly awake.

"Guy there are strangers in the corridors! They're sneaking around, Guy! I found them and I spied on them. I overheard all of their plans!"

Guy sat back, he honestly wasn't sure what to make of the Cheagal's exploitations. After all small round and blue had a habit for over exaggerating. On one hand it could just be new staff, he'd heard a rumor that two of the maids quit recently. However if on the off chance Meiu was right and someone had broken in purposely they probably only had one objective. No, make that two.

Asch wasn't careless enough to be attacked but Luke was vulnerable at night when he was asleep, to trusting to those near him whom may or may not be allies. But who could blame him? Luke relied on those around him, after all, he was still just a child.

Reluctantly Guy got out of bed, slipped his shoes on and walked to the door. He supposed he should give the halls a once over. Just in case. After all what damage could it possibly do?

* * *

Asch had eventually lost patience with Luke when he refused to sleep in the same bed as himself. Now shoeless and shirtless, Luke laid down under the covers next to Asch and stayed quiet while Asch bent over him to switch the bed side lamp off. The fonstone glowed dimly before it's light vanished altogether.

Leaning back to his original position, Asch turned so his back was to Luke he didn't mean to tackle the younger into bed but by God Luke was asking for it! He couldn't be expected to keep his temper when the brat was being so damn difficult, especially if he had nothing to take out his frustration on as a result. He was, however, curious as to the silence behind him.

He shifted slightly to look. Luke had his hands up near his face much like the position he was in the last time Asch looked. Only this time his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and he seemed to be the nearest thing to peaceful as Asch had seen anyone achieve. It was almost cute.

_Cute?!_Asch thought realising the statement, _Younger men are not 'cute' stop thinking before you get ideas!_But Asch already had the ideas, _It's incest! If someone found out about it-_ but no one had to, it could be a secret, _That doesn't make it any less wrong!_

In an attempt to quell the civil war his sense of morality and his reality were having he rolled back onto his side. All was well for the first five minutes when he began to drift off, then something stretched up against his back and a flash of heat spread out over his face. Almost immediately he knew he was blushing.

_Fuck... Please let it only be from a lack of sleep..._

Luke pressed up further against him and an unwelcome warmth began to manifest itself in a lower region of his body. Trying to avoid any further interaction Asch moved closer to the wall.

He let an involentarally gasped esacpe him when Luke pressed up flush onto his bare back. By accident this woke the younger.

"Hmm? Asch are you okay." Luke didn't fully take in the error of his hand's location, (near the hemline of Asch's boxers) as he hunched over the older one. It was meant to be a kind gesture, like when Guy did it to him, but by the look on Asch's face it didn't seem to be working. In Luke's mind he saw his hand on Asch's belly (not that he really had one- _and Guy complains about my diet!_) however, Asch felt it pressed firmly against the soft skin leading down to his naval.

To Asch's dismay, his grievances only got worse. In his observations Luke noticed a still hand didn't seem to work, so, to correct this mistake Luke began to smooth his finger tips around gently in circles. It would have been a calming sensation if only they'd stayed on Asch's upper body. Unfortunately it only worked in contrast, Asch was now struggling with his self control. He was incredibly uncomfortable.

Hand disappeared and bed slumped at it's relocation. Luke looked at Asch, although he couldn't see them Asch could tell they were concerned.

Without warning, Asch rolled onto his back knocking Luke off balance. The younger landed on top of him with a surprised yelp, and Asch notice familiar problem which he saw fit to adgitate with his knee.

Luke groaned as a very sensitive part of his body began to hurt. It wasn't something he was used to or knew how to handle, after all everyone made such a fuss over the little things he asked, that he had learned, quite simply, if you don't want the attention, don't ask.

But curiosity was not the main priority here, he thought when he started to feel uncomfortable it was because he wasn't in the right position, and he though for something of forty minutes he had sat in his own room with the same pressing matter. It had gone away momentarily when he got spooked, and now it was bothering him again.

"Ah-Asch," He tried to say. "What's -nhh- wrong with, ha, me?"

Ceasing his movements, Asch rolled on to his side again so they were both on the mattress.

"Nothing. Ask Guy about it in the morning, right now, go take a cold shower. Bathrooms' down the hall to the right."

"But Asch-"

"Before you ask, yes, I am coming with you."

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER.** **PART ONE.**

Sync regarded his luck as reassuringly non persistent. Not only had he been wrong (which he saw a major slash to his confidence) but he had little or no doubt that Arietta's 'prize' would humilliate him in some horrifying way which he would never live down. He had a vague idea what it might be, in fact he had many, unfortunately all of them were fictions best kept to little boy's nightmares.

Arietta had never been the sweet little darling the original fon master Ion adored, but a ruthless demon of sorts in cased in a small, pale shell. To back up this information (for although Sync detested the thought of evidence used against himself it didn't stop him from pressing it to other people) a unfading scar was always poking around in the back of his mind of a terrible New Year's party when he'd been dragged into a game of truth or dare.

It was fine until he had a less than favourable run in with fate. Lagretta, while drinking down what Sync assumed was her third glass of red, dared Asch and himself to kiss. They'd both disagreed until a young, royal pain threaten to blow the cover of two unmentionable secrets.

It had taken him more than a year to live the thing down. Damned brat.

"..nc, Sync!"

Sync glared across the room at her, he wasn't about to bother hiding his obvious displeasure.

"You could at least look happy to see me."

"But I'm not."

"It's still common curtsy. There's no need to be rude to me especially when I'm deciding your punishment." Arietta played unconsciously with hat. Sync brushed the movement off until he something pulled out from under black accessory. "Which reminds me," she added, a familiar evil smirk appeared on her face. "What I want you to do."

_Here it comes..._

"There's two things: information and a certain action." The vague outline of the question made Sync annoyed. It was his pet peeve, not knowing things.

* * *

_Preview; "Problems have a way of making themselves known. And the longer they go on ignored, the longer someone suffers for them."_

_It's brief I know. Next Chapter title; Doctors appointment. Due on 23rd December._ Bonus pt2, will also be included.


	6. Doctors Appointment

**Brothers**

**BONUS CHAPTER (PART 2)**

"I refuse. I would rather that the commandant found out about my screw up than reveal such intimate information."

Arietta was taken aback -if not surprised- by Sync's sudden outburst. She had been expecting some form of retaliation and yet he surrendered. It hadn't been a very outrageous request either. Sync valued his pride above all else, it was what kept all the cogs in his head turning round, to give it up like this could only be described as suicide.

And if he was willing to let something so precious fall to ruin, this must be more than idle information. And what such information must be worth... Arietta needed to know, or at least find some sort of leverage.

Oh, but it was already there. The answer was in her question.

"Come on Sync! Everyone knows you're single!" Even through his mask, Sync harboured a glare that would frighten children. Areitta held her own. She was no child.

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"What's going on here?" Both them jumped as Legretta entered the room. For a moment an uncomfortable silence hung over the three of them. Legretta turned her gaze between the two of them, she couldn't decide whether she wanted a honest yet sarcastic answer from Sync or a childish and exaggerated response from Arietta. She would have to choose soon or one of them would speak and the other would argue.

"Sync?" She decided honest was her best bet.

Sync took a deep breathe before replying. "I was being overly cautious on our mission, and now Arietta won't stop bothering me about it." _Better to let it loose now before small and annoying has a chance to open her mouth._

Legretta looked like she'd seen a ghost. She truthfully couldn't believe her ears. Sync admitted to something so petty as _that_? Sync _never _puts his pride on firing line. When she was walking past and heard them shouting she was expecting simply to give her two minute lecture about how they 'can't be arguing at a time like this' and then walk out again. Now she wasn't really sure what to do.

Sync on the other hand was becoming unnerved. He swore he was going to blow a fuse or something if these two didn't stop staring at him. Time to make a quick get-away.

If Sync made his disappearance now, he figured he could get all the way to the bottom of the corridor before either of them snapped out of their disbelief.

Although he only just got outside the door when he heard them commence talking, that didn't stop him trying to make the end of the hall before they gave chase. He did not want to be in the vicinity when Legretta realised he'd ditched her and faltered on an important mission. After all, hell hath no fury like a women's scorn.

Meanwhile, Arietta was under questioing from Legretta. "That's what I was trying to find out!"

Legretta pondered on her answer. Then a smirk twitched at corners of her lips. "I think I know what bothering Sync."

"What?"

Legretta strolled to a nearby chair and once settled, she patted the one facing her, an open invite for Arietta to join her.

"Well," she started. "In my experience, men only act out of the ordinary when they're in love or drunk. Since Sync isn't of age to drink, and knows better than to pinch a sip of liqueur, I suppose it has to be the former. Arietta," The younger girl sat up straight in her seat as Legretta's voice took on the tone she used for issuing orders, "Find out who is the route of Sync's distraction. Report every detail you learn to me, no matter how small, understand?"

Arietta hopped to her feet and saluted. "Understood!"

////////////////end of part 2////////////////////

**Chapter 6**

After a cold shower, both he and Luke had gone to bed. The only other memories he had of last night were occasionally waking up to calm a seven year old down after having a nightmare.

Asch looked at the sleeping child. Luke could act all grown up and mature for however long he wanted, but the truth of the matter was he was only a kid on the inside. And no amount of bravery was ever going to convince Asch that someone like Luke was strong. Fighting wise, his style was adequate but emotionally he was wreck. The ironic part was he still thought Asch hadn't noticed. _Idiot..._

The younger moaned in his sleep as though to argue back and Asch ruffled his hair. "Cheeky."

Sitting back up again, Asch untangled his limbs from Luke's. It was a wonder that Luke managed to sleep through him doing so, but Asch found it stranger still that the boy had managed to hold onto him so tightly in the first place. Not wanting to wake him, Asch carefully eased himself over the younger and then replaced the blankets over him when he got out of bed.

Asch glanced to the window. Although the curtains were closed the sight orange glow that emanated from the top told Asch the sun had only just started to rise. He was up later than usual.

Sighing, he turned to the corner where he had laid out his old uniform and began picking up the pieces of clothing. Once he had on, he stopped for a minute. _I don't remember it ever being so heavy, must be getting out of shape. _He made a mental note to start training a little harder, he didn't like the thought of losing his expert touch, or his abs for that matter.

As a final dressing to his attire he grabbed a cloak. He didn't want any guards asking him why the hell he was up so early if he could help it.

When he faced the door he turned to catch a glimpse of the younger snuggled up under the covers whispering little murmurs oblivious to Asch's departure. Asch made sure to close the door quietly behind himself so as not wake the tike, if he did, he would have a lot of questions to answer. Not that he hadn't thought of half a dozen excuses by now, just in case the worst were to happen.

With this in mind, Asch made his way down the hall ever cautious of the 'early birds' that might see him on their drowsy wanderings.

He had minimal worries getting outside the manor and through Baticle. The guards at the gates were sleeping where they stood, but Asch expected no less. He was always challenging them to fights to keep up his training. He figured they'd probably got sick of losing and had to compensate hours of training for hours of sleep.

Gingi was waiting for him not five minutes jog (at Asch's preferred speed) outside the leant up against the frame work in a drowsy fashion. It would seem the city servants weren't the only ones suffering from the effects of deliberate insomnia.

"Thanks for coming Gingi." Gingi snapped out of his napping state to catch the tail end of that statement.

"Pleasure s'all mine, Asch. Pops won't let me fly without a good reason no more. Where to?"

Asch followed Gingi inside, heavy boots clang lightly on the mesh flooring and Asch realised he wasn't the only one hitching a ride. Looking towards the noise Asch caught Noir draping herself over the back of one of the chairs.

Gingi sighed heavily and gave Asch a nervous glance. "I'm sorry, Asch. She just sort of planted herself over there and says she won't leave until you're back in Baticle..." He trailed off when he realised Asch wasn't listening.

Instead he was buisying himself with the hateful glare he bore for Noir. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question, hun. Hm?" Noir seemed unfazed by Asch's early morning hissy fit. She'd gotten used to them over the years. After all, she could always reward herself the prize of Asch's frustration for all her annoying efforts. "Your friends wanted me to keep a tab on you, after someone leaked the news of your planned escapade to...Belkend, was it?" She paused to catch the side glance both men shared, "Anyho-os, Van's been spotted in that area, and your little friends paid me handsomely to inform them of every scrap and rumor about your where abouts at all times, love."

Asch growled at her, but his arrogance forbid him to leave. He straightened his posture, rising to his full height and strode past her, Noir wasn't the only one who knew which buttons made her enemies sharp tongued. Being ignored, for instance sent her into one of her most unpleasant moods.

Gingi simply sighed. This flight wouldn't be nice.

* * *

"Jade, Tear, Anise, Ion, good to see you. Could really use your help." Wasn't exactly what Guy had meant to say on their gang's first full reunion in over a year, but he was worried. Asch had gone missing; Luke was also no where to be found (but Guy wasn't making any assumptions until he had searched all the spare rooms); the guards were being a pain. The list went on into the sunset.

Never the less, he met with surprised faces. Curiosocity beconned him to a nearby decorative suit of armour. He was a mess. The aches of early pre-dawn labour were shown throught the dark bags under his eyes and lack of tidiness about his clothes.

Tear was first to speak. "Guy what happened? Where are Luke and Asch?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Meiu woke me up when he caught two unwelcome guests roaming around. I went to check on Luke and Asch, but neither of them are anywhere to be seen! I'm almost out of hiding places, and it's not like anyone else wants to pitch in and help." Guy threw a spiteful look at passing guard who had the misfortune to be nearby at the wrong time.

Immediately after, everyone turned to Jade. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking. "I suppose Asch isn't too much of a problem, Noir should have found him by now. But Luke, on the the other hand, may be anywhere. I may not look it, even I'm surprised by his disappearance."

"Wow Jade, you even manage to make a coment that sound sarcastic... It's like you don't even care!" Ansie spat at his remark.

"I agree with Anise." Tear stepped forward but Jade stood firmly.

Upholding his posture, he sent her back another blank toned response. "Down you two. This has nothing to do with feelings. It's common knowledge that Luke is uncomfortable here at the best of times when he has Guy and Asch to depend on. So if Asch, whom he sees as an older brother, or Guy, whom depends on to waver away depression, were to leave mysteriously, it wouldn't take more than one or two bad memories to make him rush after them at full pelt now would it?"

Both Tear and Anise stepped back and looked else where as stubborn children would upon their mother catching them steeling cookies.

Jade turned back to Guy. "Running around would do us no good. Best to formulate a plan first, no?"

"No...I mean yes, stop phrasing things oddly already I'm tired!"

* * *

**Preview**

_"Plan A and plan B never work, that's why it's always important to be prepared the most unlikely situations and meetings. However crazy their probability may be. But there is alway something you miss, something small that you never saw coming."_

_Chapter 7: Operation Belkend. To be uploaded on January 27th 2009._

_AN; you may be interested to know I now get more than 500 hits per month on this story. Shame I can't say the same for the reviews (ha ha)._


	7. Operation Belkend

**Chapter 7**

Luke ran as fast as his feet could carry him -and he prayed to god it would fast enough. His breathe barely touched his lungs before he gasped for another. The morning city's frigid air burned cheeks and bared flesh but not a tear soothed skin.

Luke was determined. Asch lay not at his side when he awoke in bed. His armour, his sword, his clothes, all gone from their dusty corner, with no other evidence of Asch's being to be found Luke could only assume... only try to...

But he had a more important responsibility to fore fill. An unwritten, unmentioned promise he made Asch and owed him. One that only brothers make. One binded deeper than blood or honer (though Luke was too sure what that was), a respected duty to give aid and a loyalty to uphold it.

The muscels in his legs pounded and contracted. The sudden numbness made him fall, cracking his shoulder against the cobbles.

"Luke? Is that you?" It was a familiar woman's raised his head to get a view of the source of inquiry. Short blond hair pulled back by goggles... Creamy brown jacket cut off mid way up the forearms with gloves to suit... pale skin... definitely familiar...

"Noelle?" He said, rubbing his injured limb. It didn't hurt too much, he had much worse in the past. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly and offered him a hand which he took gratefully. "Playing taxi as usual. What about you? At that speed you could've outrun one of those fancy-pansy new landships. Not that you're the only one who could..."

Luke chuckled, he always found it amusing when Noelle went into one of her rants about the Albiore. Her quotes were most used repeated with the exception of sight variation."Those stupid landships," She'd begin a scowl. "...honestly, it's ridiculous! Those old piles of scrap metal keep getting all the credit for good design. All they're good for is is trouble...more work and experience, bah!..." And so she would mumble off.

Suddenly an idea came to Luke. "Actually, Noelle? Could I ask a favour?"

Noelle smiled. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Gingi knew from experience that listening to Noir was risky, doing what she asked was suicidal and leaving to her own devices was also a bad idea. The way he convinced himself to go along with such plans was putting it as failed cause not to, and worse one if he did. Depending on the situation, he might be tempted to follow her (and sometimes her little gang) out of dread that he'd be stuck on his own doing nothing for hours on end.

Sometimes he pinned hopes on Asch not finding out they'd followed him and trying vainly in (what Gingi preferred to think of as lack of sanity) to make it back in enough time to catch their breathe so that the ex-god general didn't get suspicious.

Right now they were trying to spy in on Asch as he traveled the streets of Belkend. The city was quiet today which -by Noir's expert opinion- made it much harder to sneak around without drawing attention from the occasional bi-stander.

They had to stop at a street corner as Asch began to climb the stairs to the hospital. Noir looked inquisitively at him after pulled back one of the steel doors and disappeared inside. Noticing the uneasy stare Gingi held so intently on the metal, Noir tapped him on head and made the face Gingi morally hated.

"You know something, don't you?" She said, not calming her obvious annoyance with him. "What is it?"

Gingi didn't like being put onto he spot, he was never good under pressure of any kind and was thus unable to keep a secret of any kind with anyone. Unfortunately Noir knew this, Asch did too which was why he never gave any detailed account of where he was going or what he would do when he got there. He also had a bad habit of detouring from his destination for anything up to or over an hour, which just added to Noir's compressed fury.

Assuming that Asch hadn't told him anything too incriminating Gingi answered her shakily. "D-Doctor's appointment. That's all honest!"

"We see then.." Noir snatched him up by the hand and lead him after Asch.

* * *

"Well Asch, for the first time I have some good news for you." Asch looked up surprised, from the medical bed where he sat. His mouth opened as if to say something, but sooner closed rethinking his approach the question on his lips.

The doctor smiled, understanding. "It would seem as though your condition has slowed down for the moment." Asch raised an eyebrow and the doctor's smile grew. There was something he wished to add, but he left it to lie for the moment, eager to move on to his next point.

"Of course, this does not mean it's stopped completely." His smile vanished as he continued."My associates and I have a theory though, if you're interested I mean." Asch looked puzzled and man standing opposite him knew he required more information. "I don't think you'll like it, Asch."

Asch scoffed. "How would you know what _my_ preferences are? As long as it's not 'kill him' idea I'm on board."

The doctor re-checked his clip board, then eyed Asch nervously. "Hmm... Alright."

* * *

Noir and Gingi entered the central lab. Noir calmly stepped through the scanner. Gingi however, stopped at rim. Noir stared at him but knowing he honestly didn't want to follow her through the seemingly useless machine, she walked back grabbed his arm and dragged him through as the piece of fon tech gave satisfactory flash. Unfortunately for Gingi, he forgot close his eyes during it.

_Idiot,_Noir thought walking through the automatic doors. Her journey down the corridor was cut short by a flash of shining white metal in front of her neck accompanied by a growl of words.

"Walk back to the Albiore three, if I catch you following me again, you'll wish I hadn't." Asch retracted his sword and smirked at Noir's blank stare. Across the hall the 'other' Asch leaned idly against the wall, smiling brightly.

The two of them may have thought they were following him in, and as far as he was concerned, they could continue to. However the truth behind the matter was somewhat comical. Learning from his past mistakes, Asch had hired someone to imitate him and wander around town for an hour or so. Surely it was a curse of luck that they happened to meet in the square swap cloaks and arrange such a plan before Noir and Gingi began picking up bread crumbs.

The lost parts of this piticular mix up could be relayed from all points of view.

earlier that afternoon

"Luke? What the hell are you doing here? Go home now!"

Luke did not remove his arms from Asch, and the older of the two could not bring himself to violently pry him off like he usually would. Luke had asked a favour from Noelle, to ensure Asch's safety, ofcourse. Luke worried dearly about brother.

"Whatever the reason, you can't be here. I need to speak to some one alone." Luke's ears perked up at this, though his following rant wasn't filled with the same glee as usual.

"Asch, have got a girl friend or something?" Asch sneered at him and he dismissed the idea. wide eyed at Asch's sudden flash of anger.

"I'm not dating. I going to see a doctor about-" Asch had to think on feet. "-sleep-erm-deprivation. " Luke didn't catch the opened his mouth but Asch cut him off. "I know the hospital's in the other direction but I need to lose whoever is following me for an hour or so till my appointment, understand?" Luke's eyes lit up as he discovered an opportunity to be of assistance.

"Asch, switch capes with me! I'm almost as tall as you, we've got about the same muscular structure... I can lead them around for a while, until after your check-up! Please Asch. What harm could it do?"

Three hours later, Asch sent Luke a little signal telopathically to come back to the hospital labs.

Which brings us up to our present mess.

Asch smiled thankfully over at Luke.

Gingi and Noir exchanged looks, then Noir stated "I can't be right all the time..." before they departed in silence, Gingi was leading.

Luke took off the dark velvet cloak, and held it out to Asch expecting to get his original cloak back. Asch lifted the garment genitally, then swung it around Luke's shoulders, tying it neatly at the front. Carefully he reached for symmetrically pale hand, taking it in his own.

They had walked almost to the door when a door to one of the labs behind them opened and panicked looking doctor in a slightly ruffled lab coat tumbled out onto his feet.

He looked up and upon seeing Asch, sighed relieved. "Oh thank the Score you're not gone yet! Asch you forgot your medicine. I was just on my way to get it back to you. I know you're not fond of the idea but at least put some thought into it. More than thirty seconds this time if please." Then he returned to his office, mumbling softly to himself.

Asch stared down distastefully at the small box in his hands. It could not have been described as big, it was only the size of a shoebox after all, but it did have some weight in it. Luke was curious now. But his curiosity turned more to worry when he considered the conversation he'd just seen. He needed to buy some time to figure out what going on behind his back, and he needed to do so as discreetly as possible.

But first he had to tackle the time aspect he supposed Noir might help him if he could get her involved.

"Are we leaving now?" He asked casually as they entered back into the foyer.

"Yeah, I left a note for Guy with Peré, but no one knows that you left with me. They're probably worried sick." The words were flat. It seemed to Luke as if Asch had been left with a bad taste in his mouth from prior conversation. Luke saw it as wise to leave the investigating for now and maybe get Noir to do it later, after all, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, and no woman in the entirety of Aldrant could rival Noir's feud with Asch.

They exited the building and had almost reached the edge of the of town when they both heard a familiar voice growling orders at sodliers baring Daathic armour. Asch quickly pulled Luke down behind a pile of forgotten steel crates.

"...ashamed to call yourself an Orical Knight! Legretta, guard the gate until I get back. Do what you must but remember your primary target is to capture both of them alive, understood?" Asch could not risk being seen but he did not need his vision to identify who spoke. It had to be Van.

"And what about me?" Asch shivered as he realised not who the voice belonged to, but how close the voice was to his and Luke's hiding place. While the sweat rolled down his cheeks dipping into his neck, the threats continued their conversation. "Did you need me for anything? Or can I go home?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sync, go find Dist. I want the most recent files from that doctor up at the labs make sure you get them."

Asch pulled Luke into an alleyway nearby before they sunk back into the darkness and began running.

* * *

After checking into an inn that was reasonably quiet. Luke and Asch settled on the single bed in their room in silence.

Asch got up and wandered to their join bathroom, leaving his tabard, cloak and jacket on floor. Luke watched him as he walked, there was something different about him today, he seemed so sad. Troubled almost, but Luke knew better. If Asch was troubled, it didn't show, never showed. It wasn't like Asch to mope like this, it made Luke feel sad.

"Asch?" He asked as the older trudged past his position on the edge of the bed. Asch didn't seem to notice. "Asch?" He said, louder this time. His efforts were to no avail. Out of worry and in spite of his earlier attempts he grabbed Asch's shoulder. "Asch!" He shouted.

Asch turned and growled back, "What?"

Luke wasn't taken aback this time. "Don't 'what' me! What's gotten into you? Why did you lie about what's going on?"

Asch looked startled at this outburst, but then his features softened and he turned away almost as if he were ashamed. Luke slid his arms around Asch's naked stomach and nuzzled gently into his neck coming to rest his chin on pale shoulder. "Asch," he said keeping his voice as low and relaxed as possible, bringing his lips closer to Asch's ear. "Even I can see that's too much medicine for something as simple as a sleeping problem. You really do come up with the worst excuses."

Asch swallowed, hard in his throat. He supposed this day would come sooner or later, he only wished he knew what to say. How to lie to himself, but tell the truth to Luke. The lump in his throat reappeared making his voice sound hoarse.

"Luke I," he paused. "It is," his eyes searched for refuge around the room but found none. "I might...if..." he sighed. "I'm very ill, Luke."

Luke's hold around his belly tightened slightly, but then the younger slouched and began rubbing the smooth skin with his thumbs, lovingly caressing him with small circular moments. "Is that all? I thought it was serious."

"I might die." Asch choked out. Luke shook his head in response.

"Only might." He soothed. The lump in Asch's throat all but vanished. He pulled away from Luke and looked at him, surprised. Luke explained, "That doctor, earlier at the hospital, he said something like "I know you're not fond of the idea but please put some thought into it" right? That means there hope. Tell what it is Asch. I want to help."

For the first time since they had met, Asch saw something in Luke that made him feel feeble and weak. He had changed since then, he had grown, almost to the point that Asch no longer felt their age was correct. Luke seemed older. And Asch didn't want that. He had grown quite attached to his role as 'older brother' in this relationship.

He straightened his posture and yawned. "Maybe later, I'm tired right now." he smiled.

"I'm not letting you off free. Tell me Asch, now please."

* * *

**Chapter Preview;**

**8- A game of chance**

"The possibilities are endless but medicine won't solve everything. Especially if it is a bet on a sixty/forty deal when the odds aren't always in your favour."

_There shall be something nice and overdue in the next chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Please read and review, it hard to tell if anyone likes what I'm writing if I'm not getting some sort of response._


	8. A Game of Chance

**Chapter 8**

"Sor-" Asch cut himself short, he wasn't used to apologizing, and if he did it now it would ruin any remaining dignity he had in himself. "I'm not ready to tell you, just give me some time."

Luke sighed, he honestly couldn't stand Asch's pride sometimes. There always had to be secrets, why couldn't he be open with his feelings, or even just a little less self-conscience? But then again, Luke had to let Asch's pride be, whatever was bothering him would come out eventually, even if Luke had to force it.

Asch sat down on the mattress, pulling his boots off as he did. Luke stared at him as he rolled the lengthy material down from his thighs. Luke hadn't noticed before, but Asch's legs were thinner than his own. Then again, they probably would have been better a year ago when Asch and himself were still running around the globe.

Asch caught Luke staring out of the corner of his eye, Luke flinched slightly when he spoke. "Do you mind?"

Luke snapped out of his trance, realising his mouth was hanging open. Out of embarrassment he walked to the other side of the bed and began taking off his cream jacket. After it had fallen off his shoulders he chanced a look behind him at Asch.

His twin was slipping under the sheets and when familiar green eyes met with his own Luke shied away. Suddenly the buttons on his baggy geans seemed to be much harder to open.

Amused by his replica's unusual behaviour Asch smirked, leaning over to give the other red-head a hand. He shooed Luke's hands out of the way and unfastened the geans himself before pulling Luke down onto the bed to get them off.

The two of them soon laid back side-by-side as Asch extinguished the light from a glowing fon stone above their heads. They stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes unsure of whether to sleep or address their counterpart beside them.

Asch was the first to drift off, Luke watched him intently before curling up closer. He had considered sneaking off to speak to the doctor at the hospital about Asch, but Asch would catch him before he got out of the hotel room. There was another reason too, if he spoke to that medical practitioner he would be betraying Asch's trust, he couldn't do that.

Hours pasted as Luke contemplated the thoughts in his mind. He wanted to help Asch,By whatever means necessary. He snuggled up closer to Asch, and unconsciously, in his wavering state, he slung an arm around Asch, some of the explanation he arrived at made him uncomfortable.

Luke jumped as Asch sighed before opening an eye. "Why are you still awake? It must be the early hours of the morning Luke." Asch sensed Luke's fragile mood and held him. "What are you thinking that's making you sad?"

Luke rubbed the bridge of his nose against Asch's neck. "It's nothing..."

"Tell me, you know I'll come in their if you don't." It was still a threat, even if Asch said it softly.

"Asch, tell me what happened, I want to know what will cure. Even if it's something terrible. I'd rather know what it is than guess what it might be. Trying to but me out of your problems only works when I don't know about them."

Asch considered this, then pulled back.

* * *

Asch was readily bored. Reasonably happy, but very, very bored. He supposed this sort of thing was like frustration. Only, frustration didn't usually feel like someone had dropped butterflies into his stomach, no, usually it was his muscles tensing ready to rip something -anything- limb from limb.

He decided to change out of the medical gown he was wearing back into his clothes, after all, he didn't really like wearing paper.

The door opened as he adjusting his collar. He felt the urge to let out some sarcastic remark like: "You certainly took your time" or "What were you doing, waiting for the cows to come home?" but he held in him, his curiosity found the small box under the man arm more interesting than idle comments about his terrible time keeping.

"Now Asch, what I have in here..." The doctor said handing the box over to Asch. " Is part of the research which could cure you." Asch nearly broke the lid getting it off. Inside were just over twenty small glass syringes all filled with an odd transparent liquid.

"The theory is, because you've been in such close proximity with your replica, your own bodily fonons and his have begun getting replying each other out of confusion. A lack of friction between you two may also be a factor. So, if could merge both your D.N.A together, the process that has been bothering you for so many years may finally stop."

"What?! I'm cured? Just like that?" Asch eyes lit up like they hadn't done in years.

"Calm down Asch. Unfortunately, the only act where it can actually merge properly is...well, sexual intercourse."

Asch choked on his happiness, the fluttering sensation in his gut now felt like impeding sickness. The doctor sighed raising his hands as Asch opened his mouth to protest.

"I know, it not something you would be...interested in doing, however, I'm afraid it only gets worse. Because your body is the main basis point for fonons, in other words you're giving Luke fonons, the transaction would only work if Luke was... well-"

Asch paled, the doctor moved off the subject out of fear that he would faint. "In any situation, those syringes contain a liquid which will aid the process along. I know your not keen, but think about it-"

"Hell no."

"I'm only saying-"

"Hell. No."

* * *

"I see... That's all?"

Asch raised an eyebrow. "'All'? Do you even know what sex is?" Luke shook his head and Asch let out a heavy sigh of restraint.

"I know that there's kissing and stuff involved, but how bad could it be compared to dying?"

"And you expect me to live without dignity? Go to sleep." Asch rolled over. Luke followed him, as he did Asch's hand pushed him back."Leave it alone, Luke. And don't mention it to anyone else, you hear?"

Luke sat up on the bed and lent forward over Asch. Asch raised a hand to push him back down on to the mattress, but it was snatched away by Luke's impatient one. Their faces were very close together, Luke could feel Asch's uneasy breath on cheeks.

"Luke I'm warning you..."

Putting all of his weight onto his knees Luke placed his free hand over Asch's eyes, and gently pressed down on his lips. Asch simply froze in shock. His caged palm went limp inside Luke's.

Luke soon pulled back. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Be quiet and go to sleep before I knock you out and make you."

* * *

Luke looked over at the window. He really wasn't tired. Asch was though. He'd been sound since he closed his eyes after their argument. Luke supposed waking him up again would push the older one over the edge and earn him a thump, so bothering him or doing anything that might wake him up.

Still, gazing over at him wouldn't do any harm to either of them. Asch had rolled over onto his belly and was chewing on his pillow. He'd never actually seen Asch eat. It was almost, cute.

Something prodded him in the back of his mind. Bored, he deciced to look into it. Closing his eyes and laying back on the pillow, Luke cleared his thoughts and opened his mind to whatever it might be.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Belkend, Guy crouched down behind darkened evergreen brushes. He glanced out at the town in the distance, before shaking his head.

"The main gate is crawling with guards," He turned back to face the others behind him. In the poor light he could barely see them.

"What about the other entrances?" Tear voiced, her words were faded beyond a whisper.

"Also out of the question. Van's got guards everywhere, I can't see a blank spot -even from this vantage point." The moonlight caught the side of Tear's face and Guy could see it contort in frustration.

"There checking escorts too..." Anise sighed, her normally perked voice drooped as she mouthed the words. She wasn't the only one. They had all been up planning since the 'twins' -as nicknamed by Jade- had disappeared this morning. What had been planned as a well deserved day off, had become another early morning/ late evening mission against Van.

"Van certainly has played his cards right this time. But there must still be a blind spot in amongst all this preparation..." Jade said with a touch of consideration. "Even Van is bond to have missed something..."

"What about a distraction? It might work if we spilt up and cause multiple chaos points." It wasn't an idea Guy was too fond of putting forward, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"It's a very unstable plan, if we get the timing off or the guards notice us we're hot water."

"I agree with Tear. Though, that has given me inspiration for a plan of my own." Jade interjected, it may have been dark but Guy was sure he saw that dangerous glint in his eyes when he pushed his glasses up his nose. The one Guy thoroughly hated. He supposed the others felt the same but didn't pull his claims to the surface. They had more aggravating things to worry about right now than what Jade had planned.

* * *

By accident, Luke drifted off. He was not intirely asleep, but enough to dream.

_"Luke." Luke opened his eyes. Before him stood Asch, stripped of his armour and weapons, speaking quietly. He was so close now, their noses almost touched. His old worn military jacket clutshed tightly to him, it wet from a substance Luke could only suppose was rain. "Don't forget me..."_

_Asch leaned on Luke."I-I won't?" Luke caught and held Asch's weight as he slumped. But he could not hold onto it. They were on their knees now. "Hey, what's gotten into you? Are you drunk?"_

_Asch disappeared and a vague blurry room materialised around him. Luke got to his feet as a door to his right opened and a young child no older than ten years old ran in excitedly barely coming to a stop before he hit the bed which sat in alignment with the doorway._

_Spinning around the boy turned to face another figure at the door, he was still hopping about like a giddy rapig. "Can touch him master, can I? Can I? Please? I promise I won't wake him, I promise!" The man came over and kneel down, petting the child's head._

_"Alright, but don't get too attached. He not staying forever, __**Asch**__." The last word seemed to echo sightly. Was this Asch's memory of someone special?_

_The young red-head twirled around to face the bed as his master left, the child the bed next to him, there lay another. He carefully reached over and smoothed back the sleeping child's hair._

_"You aren't like mom and dad, or even Guy! I'm older than you are, so that means _I _have to take care of you. Okay? Good!" The young Asch leaned over further, and gently placed a kiss on sleeping one's forehead. "From now on, I'm your big brother."_

_The one sleeping in the bed slept calmly as Asch watched over him. He had never seen Asch smile like that, though this whole situation seemed vaguely familiar, an odd yet simple recurrence, like déjá vu. But Luke could have sworn this happened with him present. _

* * *

_AN- It didn't quite go as far as planned, but I don't want to make this chapter any longer than it is. As always, let me know._

_Preview._

_"Control, desired by many, achieved by few. Especially those who want it."_


	9. Snap part:1

_Just-a-Quick-AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Your support means so much to me_

**Chapter 9**

Luke opened his eyes. Asch was also awake, but he didn't look like he was in the mood to talk. He was staring through the darkness at the far side of the room. When he glanced down and noticed Luke's glinting eyes, he immediately reacted. He took Luke's face into crook of his neck and side down into the bed. His eyes never leaving the door.

Hushing Luke's curiosities, he reached out above the bed, flicking open the window quietly while two pondering green eyes watched him. Asch then pulled the sheets up to cover their heads. Luke wanted dearly to stress his discomfort at the humidity accumulating in the small area, but instead kept silent assuming Asch was most likely still mad at him for his previous remarks that night.

Asch lent down and whispered in a breathy tone. "I need you to stay close, and quiet. I can hear people wandering around the building in heavy armour." Luke froze, then, regaining some rationality, pressed himself as close to Asch as possible. However the thought occurred to him as to why they were so close in the first place. He looked at Asch who, reading his clueless expression, sighed tiredly before answering.

"If they get in, they'll be expecting to find _two _people, not one. If we're close enough their hazy thoughts, hopefully sleep deprived, will strike it off as one single person snoozing alone alone. Understand?" Feeling slightly underestimated Luke bit back a childish remark coldly, turning as he did so to show his resent. Asch growled at him. "Stop that, get back here!" he whispered hoarsely. Luke did as told, slowly.

Asch held him tightly. "This is no time act like a child, even if you are only eight years old, don't use it as an excuse! You should already know what comes out of that attitude you have."

Luke's body went limp as memories of the disaster at Agzeriuth came flooding back to him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Asch's neck. Something so painful was best left to nightmares.

However, his remorse was shortly replaced by anger when he remembered how Asch promised _not_mention such events. Their bargain originally was; Asch doesn't say anything to provoke Luke and Luke won't bite back with something else. He knew now was really not the time for fairness per-se, but a deal's a deal. _All's fair in love and war, brother dear..._Luke smirked inwardly, after spending an entire year with Asch he had gained a very good understanding of what annoyed him so much.

One such action that made it into a comfortable position on Asch's was any touching of his neck. It seemed like an odd fear to have, but then Luke thought of Guy and it seemed perfectly reasonable. Alas, there was one small snag in his plan: his hands were no where near Asch's neck, nor would he be able to get them there without Asch's knowledge, though another, smaller muscle might just do the tick.

Luke nuzzeled up into the space between Asch's neck and the pillow, he tilted his head slightly and brushed his lips up against Asch's ivory skin before lapping ever so gentily at the pale surface.

Asch shifted slightly, but otherwise gave no response, Luke was not satisfied. He gave a few more harder licks to the same spot until Asch growled at him. The deterrent didn't work, at least not the way wanted it to. We new found amusement in his eyes Luke continued along the same lines with what he had been doing, the only difference he made to action was to graze his teeth against the already aggravated skin.

"Ah- Dammit Luke! Stop that!" He whispered, his voice hoarse from restraint. Pulling Luke back by his hair Asch glared scornfully at him. "If they hear us and come up here, we' re in deep shit, get it?" Asch released his grip and brought Luke back to his chest. "Now stop it, and stay still until I say otherwise!"

They stayed in silence, utter silence, and that's when Luke noticed something was wrong. He could no longer hear the murmurs from outside their room in the streets below them. He turned to look up at Asch. The worry crossed with stress glare did not ease Luke, even though it was not pointed at him.

After few minutes Luke whispered little apologies into Asch neck and clung onto him tighter.

As Asch opened his mouth to speak he heard footsteps echo from the other end of the hall on the other side of door to their room,he seemed to be the only one though. Luke was still muttering away and his hands were busy keeping the child still. Asch rolled his eyes, it was going to be a while before he lived this down.

But the footsteps were getting closer and Luke wasn't getting any quieter. Taking a deep breathe Asch lowered his head to Luke's level and joined their lips.

Luke barely squeaked through his nose when realised why he wasn't making any noise. His silence was accompanied by Asch's soft breathing bouncing around the side of his cheek. He wasn't complaining,quite the opposite, he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and pushing back against Asch's entire body.

Asch pulled back resorting to the other age old method of keeping little children quiet. A glare. Luke seemed to shrink back under it, a retreat to a crevice in Asch's neck which he nibbled earlier. To his own distaste, it was still wet.

* * *

Guy did not like this plan. Guy did not like that he was part of this plan. Guy didn't even like the thought of the rewards for this plan because rewards counted on the plan succeeding. And Guy hated that more than the women who harassed him in Baticle when he went shopping. In fact the only good Guy saw in the whole thing, the redeeming glory of it, was that, if it went well Asch and Luke would be back home before morning. Hopefully.

The first stage plan itself would preferably work like so; They, Jade, Natalia, Tear and himself, were crouched in the darkness in a cluster of trees and bushes. Anise, who was picked out as being the most energetic given her age was wandering up and the path intersecting the detached lump of forest. When, any unfortunate group of guards idly walks by they will see Anise (or she will make herself seen) and then run for the check point at the Albior, where Noelle and Ion are waiting for her with hot chocolate - after all she would hardly fit in a suit of heavily built armour made for a grown man. On her way past she will signal the hiding group who will ambush the unsuspecting knights and knock them out. They will then take their place and their armour and sneak into Belkend.

But, there were too many places it could go wrong.

Surprisingly enough, they managed to get to Anise's signal's signal before it all started to go to the dogs. Only a rally of two guards came by. There was no trouble knocking them both out cold, however, there was only two guards and four of them.

Jade was a definite, if worst came to the worst, he'd know how to talk himself out of it. That and he was the only person in the group who could make sence of the 'plan'. Guy on the other hand, picked up the joker in the deck as neither Natalia or Tear could fit into the knight's armour given it was made for male use only.

Guy sighed heavily at this predicament. Why did he always wind up with the short straw?

He groaned clasping on the helmet. he felt like a cluttered piece of fon-tech. "Jade, you're doing the talking, got it?"

Jade flicked buckles on his left gauntlet with inhuman ease, otherwise, he was silent.

After a few minutes he spoke. "I assume you are aware of the rest of the arrangements, in terms of the plan?" Guy nodded, though secretly he cringed at the thought of what the risks were if either of them were found.

As they began marching, Guy found himself looking back and wondering what would have happened if only it wasn't two _men_ that had come along.

* * *

_AN: My sincere apologies for the wait. Preferably I'd like this to be longer, but circumstances I don't like explaining have lost me such right. Next chapter may contain gore. Just a warning for those with iffy guts._


	10. Snap part:2

**Chapter 10**

Luke was hurriedly putting on his black pants when he noticed Asch was staring at him. The younger blinked as his fully dressed twin pointed to his shirt. Luke looked down in misery as he realised the tag was poking out indicating he'd put it on backwards. Luke hurried with his belt before shooting Asch a "don't-watch-me-I-feel-uncomfortable" look.

Asch merely shrugged at Luke's show selfconscienceness and turned away.

After hearing two familiar voices rant at each other outside the window, Asch had woken Luke and ordered him to dress immediately. He knew the eight year-old was tired but so was he, and they needed to get home to sleep, unfortunately that meant getting up. Luke had been very clumsy in his attempts to put his stuff on properly. Shirt on inside out... shirt back-to-front... shoes on minus socks... shoes on wrong feet... there hadn't been a mishap that Luke had missed!

"I'm ready!" Correction.

"No you're not." Asch said wearily, Luke looked at him blankly as he failed to see what he could of done now. Asch glanced at Luke's pants. "Fly's down." Luke spun round to fix it with enough hesitation to allow Asch to see him turn bright red.

"If you're done grab your bag. We're leaving." Luke nodded dragging his satchel before following Asch out the room.

* * *

"-And I say we should check the inn's!" Guy growled, his temper grew as did his frustration with Jade. The old man had suggested that they scout for information before exposing themselves as the Oracle Knights they were pretending to be.

"Guy as I've said that's far too irrational. We will end up getting caught." Jade sighed heavily as he spoke the final words through his gritted teeth. This early morning thing was grating his nerves as much as Guy was. _Keep your composure, nothing will get done otherwise. It is in you best best interests to keep your composure. _However, in this long list of thoughts the fonisist couldn't help but add a _goddamn brat _from being added at the end. It was just too tempting...

"I thought I heard you out here." A groggy red head appeared from the dark, casting a bright shard of warm light out across the evening street. He seemed reasonably indifferent and lacking any enthusiasm when addressing them. But suck a response is to be expected from a man who is currently wake at what he could only assume to be four a.m in the early hours of the morning.

Asch's usual high standard of appearance remained immaculate though. In fact the only other attribute that could possibly show he was tired was the hinted dark circles under his eyes.

Luke on the other hand, who stumbled out into the street into the back of his twin, was another story entirely. The younger's hair was messy and his clothes were covered in creases, his eyes were basically closed and he looked to be in a temparary state of miss balance.

"Luke, Asch, you're all right! I'm so relieved-" Jade interrupted him.

"We can exchange pleasantries later, at the moment we need to get out of here. Anyone got any clues?" Guy stared at him in mortal disbelief. It was as if he had said something like 'aren't ligers such cute and harmless animals? I'm going to get one as a pet!'.

"You're joking right? You can't honestly expect me to believe- wait..." Guy pondered quietly for a moment -the others around him stared wondering when he'd catch on (save for Luke who was fast asleep standing by Asch's shoulder) -before growling curses at Jade. There we go.

* * *

After wandering down through the streets and occasionally running into the allies to avoid soldiers, Asch was thoroughly tired of walking. Luke wasn't any better, but at least he didn't complain.

"Guy, where are we going?" He asked eventually. Guy turned his to the side partially looking at the younger. He gave a weary smile as he spoke.

"We're just biding time at the moment while trying to stay within running distance of a exit." Asch looked at him blankly.

"Why didn't we just stay still then?"

Jade answered before Guy could. "It increased our chances of being caught by another guard party-"

"-and our chances of falling asleep." Guy interjected, obviously not fond of being left out.

Jade pushed his glasses up his nose, not sparing the blond so much as an acknowledgement before continuing. "Noir will be creating a distraction around midnight. She has links around the city though, so I doubt that we'll have to wait long before she decides to 'light the fuse' early -so to speak. That is why we need to be near an ex-"

Jade's briefing was short lived as a loud explosion emanated from an empty lab near the centre of the city went up in smoke. The distance over the houses was lit up in a bright orange glow that outlined the roofs. The desperate cries of men and women circulated from that far off direction -Asch assumed they were actors reeled in by Noir to aid their escape. Failing that, they were probably just panicked by the the sudden inferno. No doubt Noir had overdone it with the fireworks again.

Noir _always _over did it with the fireworks...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town three sleepy women watched the skies for any changes. Originally it had been three women one young man and one child, however there's only so long that one child can stay awake for, and someone needs to watch her when she falls asleep. They had drawn straws, but Ion had won in the end.

On the horizon there was a bright flash that dulled into a bright glow. Smoke up rose into the air with the screams of those frightened people closest to the blaze. Orders for water and ensued panic spread faster than the smoke across the sky line and four figures approached hurriedly.

Tear was the first to recognise them as their awaited allies. Noelle stood and rushed to get to her pilot seat. Tear stayed near the door along side Natalia to help their friends board. No one spoke. They were all too exhausted and the night had dragged out for far too long.

In their footsteps, but close enough to follow, several guards stopped their chase, they saw their cause already in the air and knew better than to follow. It would have been like having a reward less job on their behalf, after all, even if they caught up to the group and somehow got them down off the Alboir, the assumption that a group of amateur guards would be able to fight out numbered by experienced professionals was hardly even a losing bet. Even amateurs don't make mistakes in that.

Tear almost felt sorry for them.

* * *

Unconsciously, Asch had grabbed onto Luke pulled the younger against him as they escaped into the Albior. When he realised Luke was no longer awake he pulled him into a corner and laid his brother's back against his chest. Luke's head lulled due to the wind currents that rocked the Albior, but otherwise he didn't stir.

Asch didn't want him to though. He wanted everything to stay as quiet as possible. He wanted the turbulence to ease. He wanted Noelle to fly as safely as possible so as not to wake Luke.

Luke murmured in his sleep and Asch pulled him closer, his grasp still gentle.

He honestly couldn't remember a time when had felt so protective...

* * *

_An; My apologies for the delay. This took more time to write than usual._


	11. Morning

**Chapter 11**

Guy walked quietly through the halls of the Fabre's Manor. His footsteps echoed on the tiles. The late afternoon sun spilled light onto the floor through spotless glass. The halls were mostly empty.

Guy was first up and out of bed as his own sleeping habits caused him rise early in the morning. He had taken sleeping pills to regain the lost hours of previous night, but they had barely caused him to drop off till lunch when his stomach became his own biological alarm clock.

Ironically enough, waiting in the kitchen was none other than Jade, looking as though he'd slept peacefully for months on end. He smiled ignoring the grumpy stare of disbelief Guy gave him. He leaned back against the wall and shrugged his shoulders appearing innocent. The playfulness about his actions was what taunted Guy the most.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" A more feminine voice proped. He turned to see Tear making herself some tea. She was standing across the room from Jade, over an exceptionally clean draining board.

"No," he sighed." The only ones who seem to be able to some decent shut-eye are Asch, Luke, Anise and Ion." He didn't include Natalia as he knew she'd be up earlier than every one around him now.

"You might want to scratch Ion and Anise from that list, they were both in here earlier." Tear held a steaming mug to her mouth and blew gently over the scolding liquid to cool it. "I think they may have ran off to the library."

Turning back to Jade, Guy now noticed the wine glass in the man's hand. "A little early to be drinking?" The man kept his smile while taking a sip.

"We all have our ways of dealing with things, Guy, for example, sleep. Or lack of it in this case."

Ignoring the issue due to his lack of interest in continuing it further, he changed the subject to something that had been bothering him since he'd sat down and thought about it. Given that he was in the presence of a less than sober colonel he hoped to harvest what information he could with the absence of those involved.

"Speaking of sleeping... You'll never guess the pair that I saw snuggled up this morning." Tear's ears perked up in interest. Jade gave him a side long glance, urging him to continue. "Luke and Asch are in their old room together, it would seem they've been getting much closer recently."

Tear's eyes seemed to melt slightly they way they normally did when she found something cute. Jade seemed slightly relieved. Somehow, Guy figured it wasn't for same reasons as he or Tear.

Jade set his near empty wine glass on cabinet behind himself before excusing both himself and Guy from Tear's presence. They walked silently down the corridors till they reached the guest room Jade and Ion were sharing. It was a moment before Jade began speaking.

"Do you know about Asch's current condition Guy?"

Guy shook his head, he knew that tone too well. It never spoke good news...

///////////////////////////////////////

Asch groaned as he awoke with a familiar stiffness in his bones. He blinked away the droplets of sleep from his eyes before trying to adjust to room's dull light. Upon the realisation of where his current location, any remaining dreariness faded. It was his old room.

Not precisely _his_ room, it hadn't belonged to him in years, but still, he couldn't help but think of it in such a way. He had always hated the colour, but both his 'parents' always seemed to be too busy to change it.

There was a small growl next to him and Asch looked down at Luke, who was grumbling in his sleep. Asch could only assume it to be caused by a nightmare of some sort. Until Luke grabbed him, pulling him back down onto the bed and clinging to him like a child to a teddy bear. Dear Lorelei the kid could hold on!

When he finally managed to squeeze out of Luke's hold, Asch sat up on the bed and looked out the window. It was either sunrise or sunset, he really couldn't tell.

Some incoherent mumblings caught his attention as he became vaguely aware someone was trying to cuddle up to something that wasn't there. Asch sighed, he owed the kid this much after worrying him sick and dragging him through the deserted streets in the early hours of the morning.

He settled down quietly next to the younger and, within seconds was pulled into the younger's arms. Luke settled his forehead onto Asch's shoulder, the smooth cure of his nose seemed to fit perfectly when Asch turned in towards it. Soft hands found their way to the small of his back and rested there lightly clasped on top of each other.

The atmoshere around them seemed so relaxed that Asch hardly noticed when Luke murmured something peacefully in his sleep.

///////////////////////////////////

"Dammit... I had no idea, but I suppose it would make sense as to why he used to get so angry all the time." Guy was kicking himself now after what he'd just heard. He honestly should have known what was going on in the red-head's mind. Until now Guy had always blamed Asch's temper on grief, hatred and the loss of his childhood dreams. But an illness? A thought like that hadn't ever occurred to him, Asch always seemed like to strong willed a person to be overcome to an illness.

Even as a child that man had an indelible will of iron. Guy could remember a cold winter's day when Asch had gotten sick and wanted to play in the snow. His mother told him no, his father told him no, Guy told him no and yet Asch still insisted yes. The child had opened the window in the middle of the night and built a tiny snowman on the ledge. He stayed in bed for a mouth afterwards. This wasn't exactly the same as that time, but still.

Guy sighed heavily as if trying to make sense of what to do next. Jade noticed and decided to leave the man to his thoughts, turning at the door he left some words behind him.

"Don't interfere Guy. I know how hard it might be for you, given your relationship with both boyes, but stay put on this." Guy caught his wrist as his hand went to turning the brass nob.

"You right you have no idea how hard this is for me, but you can't just tell me something like that and expect to stand by and let it kill them both!" Guy's voice was only a hoarse whisper through his teeth but Jade could still hear the cold fury in it.

"Guy, if you do anything that will alert Asch of the knowledge you have about him it will kill off any remaining pride he has left in himself. Think carefully Guy, Asch has lost almost everything; he lost his family when he was kidnapped... he was used by the only person he had ever trusted... he has few people he can call 'friend' -or trust for that matter- and sometime in the short future Asch will die or have to take a cure which will burden him psychologically for the rest of his life. A year ago we both stripped him of his freedom by telling him to stay here, the least we can do for him now is leave to him the only thing that he has left."

Guy was in shock. He mouth opened and closed. He wanted badly to argue back, but a part of him understood everything that had come out of the others mouth and knew that he was bitterness of the situation cut into him as if it were a blade. He withdrew his hand and turned to face the window of the conjoint guest room.

"I know it's hard, knowing what's going on but being absolutely helpless doing nothing but watching it happen. And it's not like all hope is lost... there is _that_. But we both know such a thing is out of our control. " Guy scowled at that thought, there was little or nothing he could do about any of this.

Without second thought Guy paced over to the window, flicked the latch with a practiced hand and pulled the handle.

Jade simply stared at him. "Force of habit?" He inquired his head cocked to the side.

Guy paused sitting on the ledge. "Yeah, I never really got used to using the doors in this place." Without waiting for an answer he hopped off the ledge onto the grass, leaving the window open behind him.

Jade didn't close it as he left.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

_AN: Sorry it took so long this time, haven't been too well recently..._

_As a side note, please don't blame me for spelling errors I use FF's spellchecker -blame it._


	12. Confrontations

**Chapter 12**

Luke groaned and put his forehead down on the he was reading. Tear's gaze shifted to him and she eyed him quizzically.

She poked the side of his head, giggling. "There are easier ways to keep your page, Luke."

"I know, I know, stop laughing." He brought his forearms up onto the library desk and his head up so that his chin rested on them.

Tear calmed herself and smiled down at him. "So what's the matter then?"

Luke sighed and dragged his head up off the desk. It was either a look of exhaustion or annoyance that he stared at her with, either way Tear could tell something had ticked him off.

"It's Asch's birthday next week, and he won't tell me anything that he interested in so I don't know what to get him..." Luke pushed his fringe back, flicking through a few pages of the book in front of him. "If only he were more like Mieu, then I'd be able to get him something that he wanted by just watching for a few minutes."

Mieu popped up from under a large cookery book that had fallen onto the floor earlier. The small blue creature hopped up onto the table, ears twitching.

"Did you call Master? I was looking at cakes and biscuits and yummy yummy cranberry pudding!" He squeaked, jumping idiotically with joy.

Luke gestured to him and Mieu looked lost. "See what I mean?" Tear laughed at the creature's hopeless expression.

"I suppose, but if Asch was like Mieu, in any way then he wouldn't be your twin."

"Huh? What do you mean, Tear? I'm not like Asch at all."

"You don't notice the resemblance? Well, I guess you wouldn't, I mean you two don't look alike -even your hair is a different colour from Aschs'. But you both care about everyone else and when either of you have a problem it's hard to tell because you both hide it so as not to worry the people you care about -even though you go about doing so in different ways. Understand?"

Luke nodded lightly while Mieu still looked confused. "I don't." Luke petted him gently on the head.

"Don't worry about it Mieu. C'mon I know you're hungry." Luke got up and Mieu jumped up into his arms. He turned to Tear before he left. "I be back soon, okay?"

* * *

Asch groaned as his slumber was interrupted yet by a passer by. Ever since his room had been found out by one of the maids, Asch hadn't gotten any peace. The annoying pain-in-the-ass lot of them kept bothering him with a persistence that could only be described as ungodly.

It only mattered since there was nothing to do around the mansion other than train and since his own health had recently been deteriorating he'd been forced to cut back on his sessions. Other than reading and napping there wasn't really anything else to do. Both proved troublesome given that he was constantly interrupted during both.

To try and sort the problem, Asch had been switching round the places he exercised these activities. However, by some cruel twist of fate it seemed someone would always find him, wake him up or -worst of all- talk to him. It drove him crazy.

His current position was underneath a birch tree in one of the quieter gardens surrounding their home. His current nuisance was in fact the old army officer Jade. Personally Asch didn't think much of him, but he was one of Luke's friends and that gave him about five minutes of attention before the younger switched off and fell back asleep. Friend or not, the time factor was honestly dependant on whether Asch got pissed off or bored.

"Ah, Asch, it's about time I found you. I need a few moments of your time..." Asch yawned but otherwise didn't respond. The coloneltook this as queue to start.

Sitting down next to Asch, he lowered his voice but kept the conversation light. "You've been displaying some out of character behaviour. Sneaking off, sleeping during the day, cutting back on training -even when offered the chance of a joust from Luke or Guy. It's not like you, are you ill?"

Asch, whom had taken out a book and began to read, gave the man a side long look. "I'm fine, just reasonably bored. As for sleeping, I suppose I'm just getting lazy."

Jade chuckled, feeling that he'd found a flaw which could be exploited. "Come now, don't lie. It's little too obvious that you've been wearing yourself down for months in training; in your usual sessions you do enough that it should make you better at what you do, but it doesn't. Instead your endurance is slowly getting worse getting worse. You can't hide it on the field -at least not to a trained eye- so you sneak away when you can and rest in an attempt to regain your energy. Correct?"

Jade's expression became serious. "How long do you plan to hide your condition Asch?"

Asch rested back down against the tree where he had been sprawled since the early hours of the morning. He still found it reasonably comfortable as he laid book across his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jade opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself as two maids walked leisurely through the courtyard Asch had chosen to hide in. Although the spot they were in didn't offer the women the chance to spot them, if he spoke -no matter how small the whisper- they would definitely hear him and he and Asch would be exposed and the younger would run off again, most likely in very bad mood. Thus Jade would lose his confidence which he needed in exchange for answers and leverage.

When the maids left them in peace once again the colernel couldn't help but think to himself, _I must commend Asch on this choice of location to hide in, it certainly deals a large amount of control when used to it's advantages..._

"I trust you've gathered by now that you don't possess much leverage here. Especially since I also know the maids approximate timetable thus when they will walk through here." _Enabling him to divert the conversation to miss questions he doesn't want to answer, I'm going to have to find a way around that if I want answers from him._"I didn't get my position as God General based on bruit strength alone."

Jade pushed his glasses up his nose. "Something to remember for the future. Now about my question..."

Asch remained silent though Jade's patience was starting to go. He picked the book up off younger's face. "I was reading that!"

"Upside down?"

Asch sighed. "Alright you can have that one."

"Will you answer my questions now?"

"Don't push your luck." Jade glared daggers at him. "Fine you get three questions. Happy now?"

Asch sat up as the colonel contemplated his three options. "Quite. Now about your condition Asch..." Asch met his eye contact to let him know he was listening. "You went to speak to a doctor in Belkend, what did he tell you?"

Asch shifted uncomfortably then gave in. "He said my condition had slowed or at least the effects of it had. Before you ask he didn't say why."

"And..."

Asch sighed. "Can't hide anything from you can I?" Jade just smiled. "He also said there was a possible cure for it." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Asch gave him a stare which could freeze hell over.

Jade's smirk seemed unaffected. "Now, now, it can't be that bad."

Asch put his head in his hands and mumbled the answer. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that."

"An act only parents do if they want kids." The stare came back as the answer came out. Again Jade took no notice of the murderous aura surrounding Asch, and continued smiling.

Sighing he picked his glasses up off of the bridge of his nose and started cleaning them. "Kids these days. Always getting so uptight about every little thing. And why pray-tell are you so touchy about this?"

Asch snapped. Jumping to his feet he shouted. "Touchy? Touchy? Who're you calling fuc-"

"Now, now, calm- " He jabbed two of his fingers sharply into a pressure point in Asch's stomach. "-down." Asch bent double onto his mid-section as he fell to the ground coughing. When his muscles relaxed and his breathing steadied the colonel continued. "I know your concerns are for Luke's age and your own pride but why don't you think about something for me; Does a sick life on the battlefield with pride out-weigh a life at home with your family and brother? I don't know if you've realised it yet but you're getting a second chance to have something that resembles the normal life you once had. Do you really want to lose it again?"

Asch only curled his head into his chest. Jade found his hand resting on Asch's shoulder. "Second chances are rare but golden. If you ever have the chance to take them do it. At the very least you pay respect to all those who can never have them. That in itself should be worth your pride."

Neither spoke after that nor did they notice that the clouds above them had darkened.

* * *

AN: yes I know it's very late but I've been travelling here there and everywhere, optimumly busy. Already started work on the next chapter so no worries.


	13. Presents!

_**AN: I know I know it's very very late, but I've been busy. Well it's out now so go nuts or whatever...**_

_**Disclaimers: You know the drill. Copyrights blah blah blah... Don't own nothing. **_**Nothing. _Except the Legend, it's mine. Gimme a buzz if you wanna pinch it 'Kay? I don't wanna go 'round sortn' stuff like this out. 'Specially since it's like 2am when I'm postin' this so the old brain isn't functioning properly._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Presents!**

"Hey Guy." Guy turned towards Luke as the younger approached him in one the larger hallways of the Fabre manor. "Mieu and I were going to get something to eat. Wanna come with us?"

Guy smiled. Typical Luke always happy and carefree. "Sure," he said returning the infectious grin. "I'm kinda hungry now that I think about it."

"Mieu is hungry too!" The young animal used it's floating abilities to drift over to Guy and flap around in front of him.

Guy patted the creature on the head before it returned to Luke. The three of them set off down the corridor together in a comfortable silence. This simple peace left Guy to his own thoughts for a while.

He wondered how much Luke knew about Asch and the man's poor health, but even if he did ask, there wasn't much Guy could say about it. He lacked Jade's fuller knowledge of the condition, it also didn't help that the older man had refused to tell him much about it in the first place under the excuse of: "They'll get to it in their own time." In all honesty, Guy had to reframe from adding "if they ever do".

But he knew from a childhood of mourning that impatience and frustration doesn't get you anywhere but in a worse situation than when he started.

Luke broke the silence between them before Guy's thoughts could get any further. "Um, Guy... Do you mind if I ask your opinion of something?"

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"Well, Asch's and my birthday is coming up soon and I can't think of anything to get him..." Guy smiled at Luke's kind-hearted gesture.

"What about a cake?"

"Guy, you should know that's not a good idea. After all, you know first hand how bad my cooking is." They both shared a laugh. It's true. The last time Luke tried to cook was for Nataliya's birthday, only he ended up with rock buns rather than fluffy victoria spung. It didn't put him off trying again, but it did put Guy off eating them.

"Alright then... How about a weapon? Asch takes pride in a good sword."

Luke shook his head. "I already thought about that. But he has like half a ton of them stashed underneath his bed. Not to mention he's fussy."

Guy hummed at the comment. "What about a, um..." A moment of silence passed as Guy thought on it. He could probably convince Luke to go along with the whole 'cure Asch' thing, but Guy assumed that the eight year old, being only seven years old when Guy had had to explain the odd concept of sex (and most likely ignoring him while he did so), would have no understanding of it if he had to partisipate in the the act. So, it was out of the question.

Guy stopped walking, giving himself an inwardly kept cheer. "I've got it. Why don't you _do_ somthing for him instead of getting him a gift?"

Luke pondered on the idea for a moment. "That's not such a bad idea, but how do I know he won't get annoyed at whatever I offer him?" Guy smiled in responce, he seemed prepared for the question.

"Spy on him."

"What if I get caught?"

"Tell him the truth, or tell him it was me that set you up to do it. Anyways, he's your brother, it's not like he'll kill you for getting him a birthday present."

Luke nodded in defeat. There really wasn't any excuse he could make to that.

Then the small furry alarm clock went off reminding them that there was still food to be had in the kitchen. "Meiu is hungry! Meiu~" It whined.

* * *

Asch tip-toed down through the corridors later that day. The sun had set and he'd been trying to avoid any unwanted attention by staying in the city center before sneaking back in via a back entrance he'd discovered as a child. It was a cracked piece of wall which had collapsed on itself due to bad workmanship. To be honest, Asch was surprised that he could still fit through it.

He sighed in relief when he made it to his room without incident. Placing his hand on the door nob he remained silent for a moment. When he heard nothing he opened the door, locked it then fell gracelessly onto his bed. He kicked his boots off and stripped off his jeans and shirt laying them over the railing on the end of the bed. It was a cold night but he knew he wouldn't sleep with his daytime wears on.

He was curled up tightly under the sheets when he heard a knock at the door. Groaning quietly to himself, he glared at the frustrating sound. He chose not to answer it, in hopes that the foresaken purpetrator would leave him in peace.

There was a muffled call from the other side of the wood. "Asch? Asch dear, I know you're home, I saw you come in. Could I speak to you for a minute?"

_For goodness sake..._ Asch managed to avoid saying that out loud. "Come back in the morning."

"I can't -I'm away early tomorrow morning. Please son, just a minute?" Asch hated that tone. It seemed to be something only a mother could bear and it alway clawwed at him.

Asch loved his mother, he really did, but needed sleep more at the moment.

Giving in, he grabbed a shirt from the night stand did up three or four of the buttons before he proceeded to unlock the door. He sat back on the bed with the sheet over his shoulders and bare legs.

His mother closed the door behind her as she entered. Smiling she walked over to Asch's bed and sat next to him, tentitively placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him close, it reminded Asch of his childhood.

"Asch, you're father and I are very worried about you. We think you should go see a doctor and about all this drowsiness."

Asch nearly snorted at the decision. "Already seen one. It's just exhastion, nothing big." She didn't need to know.

His mother began rubbing his back softly. "Are you sure?"

Asch leaned into her. "Mmhm. Doctor said so."

"I wasn't asking about what the doctor thinks, I asked what you think." His mother looked down at Asch but Asch didn't hold her eye contact.

After a quiet moment, he answered. "I think I'm tired."

Asch's mother squeezed his shoulder and kissed his forehead before she decided it was time to leave him alone. "I'll be back in time for your birthday-"

"-And Luke's. It's his birthday too."

"Ofcourse." She pushed back his hair off of his forehead. "You've really taken to being a big brother, Asch."

"Did you miss me?" He didn't mean to say it, the words just sort of wandered out of his mouth.

His mother was quiet for a while. "You didn't die, and you didn't lose anything of what makes you you. You were always missed Asch. Your memories are what made you the person that you are today, and that person had been gone from this home for seven years."

"What about Luke? Don't you love him too?"

"When I learned that I had been given two healthy sons I was very happy. Even if one of them was made as a copy. Asch, Luke is my child because he was raised in this manor under Guy teachings. As were you. I love you both and I shall bring you each back something special for your birthday."

As she made to leave, Asch reached for her and caught her sleeve. She gave him a surprised look which evened out into a gentle smile.

"Talk to Luke before you leave, it would mean the world to him, Mother."

"I will."

Without further biddings she left. Asch stared at the door for a while, considering locking it, before turning back into his sheets and bed, tangling himself purposfully amoung them and drifting into unsettled slumber.

* * *

Tear was sitting quietly by herself in one of the many gardens dotted about the manor. It was decorated by lillies and charming little blue flowered plants she did not know the naame of. There was no light coming from the unoccupied rooms enclosing the space, but Tear had lit small coloured lantren which gave off a calm dull glow.

She had come out here to think about the events which had come to pass over the last few days. In her hands was two tiny beaded bracelets she had gotten Asch and Luke for their birthday. She had perchased a teal healing bracelet for Asch -Lorelai knows he's been under the weather recently- before asking Jade kindly to add a small fonic glyph to it so it would work.

For Luke she had crafted the beads from blue ruby ore she had bought in a market in Chasidonia. It took her a while to find it given the rarity of the material, but she would not tell Luke that. The legend behind the ore was one which had inspired her since she was young.

Van had been the first to tell her of it. She could still remember his voice and the story in her mind;

"A long time ago, in mountainous region of the world, a young orphan boy was working as an apperentice to a blacksmith. One day, his master told him 'Child I have run out of copper ore, but the forge is too busy for me to leave it alone to go to mines and buy some. I need you to go in my place and buy all the copper this money is worth.' Understanding this, the child took the money and went to the mines. However, when he reached the mines he learned of terrible event which had happened. The mine had collapsed due to the heavy rain which had built up over a number days before and although no one was hurt it was still too dangerious for anyone to enter it. 'I'm sorry, boy, but we cannot sell you any copper. We've already sold all the copper we dug up yeaterday and they'll be no more until the water is cleared and the mine is safe again.' The old man who owned th mine told him. But the boy was not deterred, he wished to please his master, and if he had to, he would clear the water himself. After taking a miner's shovel, he made his way to the top of the valley of which the mine shaft sat bellow, and began to dig a trench through which the water could flow down. It took him many hours to finish and the sun had long since set when he put down his shovel but it was more than worth his effort. The mine would be opened the next morning and he would be able purchase some for his master. As he began walking back along his trench he notice something glisten in the moonlight. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was a beautiful blue ore and he took it home. When he arrived back he told his master about the problems concerning the mine and the trouble that followed. 'What a day you have had. You may keep the ore you've found as a reward for your work.' The stone he found that day was blue ruby ore, it's incredibly rare and is symbolic of loyalty and dedication to hard work."

She sighed fondly at the memory. It had seemed like days ago, when she'd follow him around consstantly asking him to read something for her, or tell her about the world or teach her magic.

It had seemed so fitting to get Luke this particular stone in some shape or form in hope that it would perk up his asperations of himself.

Placing the gifts inside their boxes she stood. The air had grown heavier and colder as the night drew more apparent. She decided it was time to turn in for the night, blowing out the candle as she left to retire to her room. There was much to be planned before tomorrow.

* * *

_**An: Hopefully I won't be so late next time but you know what life's like. Nothing for a while then it all falls on you like a big house of cards.**_


	14. Not A Kid Anymore

**Brothers **

**Chapter 14:**

**Not a kid anymore**

Luke watched sky that night for hours more than he usually would before his birthday. He didn't seem as excited as he had in previous years. Guy watched him from the doorway. It almost made his heart ache how beautiful the younger looked by the window. His entire figure was outlined in a silvery blue light that touched his face ever so slightly, making his face seem so soft and pale.

Guy glided close to his side wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. It was an old tradition Guy was used to with both of the twins. Luke smiled a muttered sleepy 'thankyou', but the smile was weak.

Guy ruffled his hair and made to leave, until Luke called to him.

"Guy, can I ask you something?" Guy turned and met with Luke's emerald eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Luke turned to fully face Guy, taking his feet down from the window seat in his room. "Have you noticed anything about Asch?"

Guy cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean Luke?"

"I don't think he's well. And whenever I ask him about it he won't tell me anything..." Luke's gaze fell to his hands. Guy observed him quietly before carefully returning to his side. He kneeled in front of Luke and took the boy's hands gentally in his own. Luke's eyes took to a new emotion.

"He's suffering Guy, and the worst part is I have to watch him knowing there's nothing I can do to help-" Guy stopped him when he reached up and pulled Luke down into his arms. Luke seemed to become a ragdoll.

"Don't talk like that Luke." Guy sat Luke up across from him using the wall to help him stay. "You listen to me now, I've had it with your moping. You're still a child Luke, even if you look eighteen in the mirror, you're still only eight years old inside. No one expects you to fix everything so don't try to."

He took Lukes chin in his hand to force the younger to look at him directly. "Take it from someone who knows Luke. Beating yourself up about the things you can't do won't change the fact that you can't do them. Alright?"

"I know Guy." Luke gave a weak smile. "I just, I want to be stronger than I am now, so that I don't have to watch people suffer. Like Asch is."

"That's just like you, Luke. Always trying to be the hero." Guy messed up Luke's hair again, this time Luke tried to return the favour knocking both of them over. "Oi, cheeky!"

/

Outside Luke's door, Tear watched the boys playfight and laugh with a smile. She joined she hands as she made a silent prayer for Luke. She had come to an odd epiphany in the last few days about her relationship with him.

Luke was to her as she had been to Van, a little sibling. As a child, she had always looked up to the elder, but she'd never noticed the change as they both grew. Tear supposed it had something to do with being a 'little' sister.

Now she saw the feelings of pride which she felt watching Luke grow and teaching him about the world. At the time it had been a pain, the redhead was hopeless! But it was pleasant in an odd way, knowing she'd been such a good influence on him.

_Loreilei, hear me now. Please let him become the hero he born to be..._

/

At about two am in the morning,cornel Jade Curttis found himself wandering the moonlit streets of Baticul city, though he saw mostly by lamplight. Dispite the clear night sky, the city's natural walls blocked the majority of eerie light causing the city to be put to it's own devices when it came to getting around after dark.

For once though, Jade couldn't care less. At this moment in time he was mentally detached from the world around him, someone could have laid down dead in front of him and he would not have noticed.

When he reached the plaza balcany he stopped and looked out over the ocean in the distance where the moonlight caught the waves. The fridgid breeze bit sharpely at his exposed skin, unearthing painful memories of his childhood.

Jade removed his glasses with his left hand rubbing his closed eyes with the other.

There was an ackward reality to all these recent events, he decided. Life was so much more vulgar than he wanted it to be.

As a child standing at his late professor's grave he'd always promised himself that he'd never feel again, he'd never cry, he'd never be happy or sad, and that way he'd never feel the pain of death again.

But how stupid he had been. You can't make promises that it will always be sunny or that it will always be raining because, even without the score, such things will never come to pass. There must be balance. A unique balance that existed within everything and everyone.

Jade may have taken all the varibles and feelings in himself, but he couldn't influence the most powerful ones in other people. People like Luke.

That child. That arragant idoit who he'd met a few years ago, may just have destroyed the last thing keeping him from breaking the promise to his younger self.

Jade tucked the glasses in the front pocket of his uniform. He'd have to put them back on later for the sake of the fonic glyph in his vision, but for now it couldn't hurt to watch the waves for a while with his own eyes.

/

Meanwhile back in Daath the now five God Generals were in heavy debate over their most important mission yet, or at least, that's what Dist kept calling it. Apparently, what had happened was, while out and about training his new killing machines Dist had been contacted by Van and was given an envelope containing the orders for this "mission" which was of the utmost urgency.

Of course, the truth varied quite dramatically from that story. In reality, Dist had gotten up in the middle of the night to go star gazing, as strange as it sounded, he often liked to think that when he looked up at the moon, maybe his dearest childhood friends were also doing likewise. Van, having caught him daydreaming, told him to issue orders to the other God Generals which were enclosed in the previously mentioned envelope. The mission's status hadn't been mentioned at all, but Dist assumed that since Van had come out of hiding to give it to him persaonally, it must be of the utmost importance.

"...This is absolutely absurde. It's far too dangerous, especially since there are only the five of us." Lagretta remarked, placing the letter back inside the envelope and passing it to Arietta.

The younger took it hesitantly, wary of it's contence. The others in the room also felt the anexioty building between them, each was eagar to read the letter but each was worried by what exactly it was going to ask them to do.

"Numbers have never been the problem in the past, Lagretta." Largo said emotionless from his position leaning against the wall near the door. "We've had challanging odds in the past which we've been able cope with, why should we worry about size now?"

Arietta looked mournfully down at the letter before answering. "I don't think 'odds' are something that will impeed us here. Rather, I think what we're fighting is going to be what could make us fail." She got up from the sofa and wandered across the room to Largo who in turn opened the letter. Arietta returned to the sofa at the centre of the room and sat close to Lagretta.

Largo sighed, but otherwise remained expressionless. He passed the letter to Sync, who sat on the ledge of one of the grand windows looking out over the city. The younger seemed dazed as he took the letter, Dist noticed.

"What's wrong Sync? Don't tell me you've finally managed to stopped questioning your own exsistance-" The scientist was stopped by the knife that embedded itself barely an inche away from his head in his chair. The occupants of the room upheld a silence, their eyes drifted from Dist's state of hystreical shock to Sync's lack of evident disapproval. They may not have been able to see his icy glare, but they'd each be lying in ernest if they said they didn't feel it.

Lagretta broke the uncomfortable atmosphere first. "What are views on the letter Sync?"

Sync's mouth twitched. "If I could, I'd prefere not to be part of this mission at all. But we're already at a severe disadvantage, but non of you can wield fonic arts at same level as me so I guess I'm in."

"So are you so inclided to go? I would have thought you of all people would have something to gain by going, even if it's only a small advantage." Dist felt the sudden need to withdrew his comment when he saw Sync's wrist make it's way back into his pocket.

All he produced from it was a small circlar object which resembled a marble. He held the letter up to the light and held the marble behind it. It shone bright red and a line of text appeared on the reverse side of the letter. Sync read it quietly to himself before erasing it and tossing the document onto the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"What was that, Sync? What did it say?" Lagretta stood as she spoke. Her voice was demanding, but Sync didn't respond, instead he brought his legs up to his chin, resting his head on them to stare out the window. "Tell me now."

It was not a question or a statement, it was an _order,_ one she expected Sync to follow.

After a few minutes, she got pissed off enough to leave without a word, slamming the door behind her. Dist excused himself shortly after, stating the need he had to get his beauty sleep, to which Arietta remarked he didn't on account he wasn't a girl and therefore didn't need any. He also left the room seething and muttering curses and bloody vengance.

Largo left the room a while after without a word. He showed more consideration for the door than the previous occupants.

Arietta got up and placed her monster down beside her. She then walked Sync, her expression was that of a sister to her older brother. She tugged his sleeve.

"Sync?"

"Yes?" He did not lift his head.

"They're just worried about you, don't feel sad."

"Their actions don't affect me."

"But their words do..?" Sync shook his head. She tried again. "Sync, don't be sad. You're like my big brother, so don't be sad." She put her arms around his waist and embraced him tightly. Sync uncurled from his position slightly petted her hair gently.

"Well, if that's the case," Arietta looked up hopefully. "Then it's my duty to inform you that it's way past your bedtime." Arietta huffed and stalked over to the sofa picking up one of the cushions before throwing it at him.

/


	15. Thoughs

**Chapter 15**

**Asch**

Luke stared out his window into the night's starless sky. He could never see the stars properly from his bedroom, the mannor courtyard was just too brightly lit. Dispite this inconvieniance, the twinkling in the abyss above the world that he could see gave him contentment.

When he was younger, the stars were one of his greatest envies. Guy told him that they traveled around the planet and could see the whole world from the sky.

_"Hey Guy."_

_"What is it Luke?"_

_"I know what I want to be when I grow up."_

_"And what might that be?"_

_"I'm going to be a star!"_

_"A star in the sky?"_

_"Yep! And I'll travel right round the whole world!"_

_"Is that so? And what will this star do once he's finished his journey around Aulderant?"_

_"I'll come back home and tell you about all the amazing things I saw."_

He felt so nostalgic. Thinking about these little things. How, shortly after he'd told Guy all of his aspirations as a star in the sky, the elder had curled up next to him and rubbed his back softly until he fell asleep.

"What's wrong Master?" Mieu quirked from the bedside drawer he was sleeping in. A maid had fitted it with a blanket and cushion for the little creature to sleep in.

Luke turned back from the window closing the curtains as he did so. "Nothing, nothing." He assured, "I'm just a bit giddy, that's all."

"That's not unusual." A gentle voice called from the door. Luke turned to see his mother.

"Mother? What are doing here, I would have thought you'd be sleeping." She smiled softly and entered the room.

She wore a white nightgown underneath a plush ruby robe to keep herself warm in this colder weather. In her right hand she held a small box and with her left she closed the door.

"I could say the same thing to you Luke Fon Fabre, what time do think it is?" She sent him a motherly glare that told Luke he should be in bed, sharpish. He clambered in under the covers as she took a seat by his side. She pushed his fringe behind his ear gently. "Now, Luke. What were you doing up so late?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

She shook her head. "You're as bad as your brother."

"Asch isn't sleeping either?" Susane shook her head in response. "I wonder what's keeping him up. He's not exactly a heavy sleeper but..."

"Luke," Susane interupted. "There is something we need to talk about."

"What is it, mother?" Luke asked, concerned. His gut started to sink as he heard the serious tone and feared the worst.

"You've been moping around a lot recently. When your friends are gone this mannor is nothing but stuffy and uncomfortable for you now, isn't it?"

Luke looked down mournfully at his hands. "I'm sorry. But I shouldn't be here. Asch is the one that was-" Susane cut him off.

"Luke Fon Fabre don't be so ridiculous. I brought you up to think better than that." She put her arms around him and held him close to her side in a tight hug. "Now let me tell you this; eight years ago I lost my only son who I couldn't bare to think of life without him. I was worried sick and I thanked Loreili when he was brought home to me. Then he was taken from me again and I feared the very worst had happened, but he came home with his new friends. And seeing him smile when he walked in to see me made feel as if I would never have to worry again. But I did. And when I did, it was because the very worst had happened, when my baby boy died. I could not smile. No good news was good enough to make me."

"Mother..." Luke reached around to smooth his mother's deep brown hair as she seemed to relive that moment.

"Then one day, your father came into our room and announced the truth about you and Asch which he told me he had heard from Mohs. I couldn't understand a word of it. But he presisted in explaining it to me patiently. He said, "We were sent a replica of our son, and our real son elsewhere." All that meant to me then, and what it still means now is that instead of having one son who died, I have been blessed with two very much alive little boys who Yulia was kind enough to send me."

"Mother, do you still think of me as your son?" In responce Susane rolled her eyes while placing a kiss on his forehead. Luke could have cried when she answered.

"Ofcourse Luke. Now, go to sleep. Eight year olds need more rest than you're giving yourself."

She waited patiently for Luke to doze off before she left the box she'd entred the room with just beside his bed, on the nightstand.

/

Asch, however tried he found himself, could not settle into an undistrubed slumber. Shifting nightmares which he forgot the moment he woke plagued him and exhausted his already waining strength. He could not even be sure if they were his own mind's creation and concidered the possiblity that Loreilei was trying to contact him.

_That can't be the solution... Loreilei is trapped somewhere, that's why it hasn't been bothering me or Luke, unless... _There was always that one other possibility. One which seemed to be encroaching on him much faster than before.

Asch sat up in bed. He wiped away the slap from his eyes and the sweat from brow. though it did little to help him appear in any way presentable, as he climbed clumsily out of bed. He started pulling his wardrobe appart for his old uniform or at least something which his master had given him.

Eventually he found it. The tabard was unusable given the state it was in when he last wore it but the undergarments, gloves and overcoat wear in decent shape.

Carefully he balanced all but a single glove on his right arm. Inspecting it carefully he traced the symbol with his thumb and suddenly felt a stab of guilt run through his chest.

The clothes had made him feel so much stronger as a child. He'd watch the processions of the Oracle Knights with his master in Daath. Van would always lift him up into his arms so he could see over the crowds. They filled him with an emmence rush of excitment and he saw new dreams engraved in their silver armour.

Asch loved Van as a son would his father when he was that young, but now that he had grown and such feelings were alien to him. Van had protected him from the moment he walked through the gates to the Cathedral, he'd taken care of him when Lorelei forced it's way into his mind. But he'd also done it for Luke, and that burned Asch up with rage from the inside out.

He never called it jeolousy because it went far deeper than that. Fake or not, Asch couldn't stand _his_ master feeling any pride in another.

Asch's hand clenched around the fabric of the glove. His feelings on this issue were tangled up in some sort of horrible nightmare.

Asch had been reared by Van on principles of vigilance and honour. Two things his master had thrown to the wind in his madness to destroy the Score.

He had been trained to fight for the honour of his name, the lives comrades, the glory of his nation... not some demented replica world.

Luke aside, Asch hated replicas. They were created to be stand-ins nothing more, but they couldn't be. It didn't take an idoit to realise that. Replicas only _looked_ the same. They didn't act the same.

It was memories that made them recognisable. Van could not, for the life of himself, grasp that idea. He could not believe that any replica was it's own rightful being. He still couldn't believe that Asch and Luke were _separate_. It was his greatest flaw and far outranked everything else he had done to the world to achieve his goal, and it was the only one Asch could never forgive him for.

A twinge of pain shot straight to the back of his head suddenly, and Asch reeled backwards to the floor. Imediately his hands shot up to source and to grab vainly at the internal agony. But they never reached it, something stronger, heavier, pushed down on his shoulders and pinned him to the floor. Asch gasped when the movement pushed the air out of his lungs.

He couldn't focus his vision on what was in front of him. The room was nothing but a nausiating void of black.

He felt himself turned onto his stomache as a hauntingly familiar voice spoke from behind him. "Stay still, Asch. And I promise this won't hurt more than it has to."

Asch tried to pull his thoughts together enough to coriograph a coherant response. In the end all he came up with was, "Get. Off. Me. Bitch."

"Now, now. None of that language. I'm only following orders." The assailent behind bent his arms around to th small of his back as she spoke.

"Your orders-" Asch broke his speech to curse as rope cut into his wrists. "Your orders stopped mattering when you stopped paying attention to what you were really doing." She tugged sharpely on his bindings. "And when you stopped thinking about what you were doing, who you were killing for some shit reason-" Another pull and he felt damp trickling down his arms, "-that you don't even care about. All because of _your fucking orders. _The only reason you've ever followed them was-"

Legretta pushed her thumb into a very uncomfortable pressure point in Asch's back between his spine and his rib. Although the pain immoblised his body, Asch felt the need to smile in triumph. After all, getting a direct strike at Legretta's nerves was always a very difficult thing to accomplish, since the woman was constantly so self determined with her control.

Now all he had to do was get her to drop her guard low enough to allow him an oppertunaty to throw her off and escape...

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who knew what he was doing.

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to pull here, Asch." She suddenly pulled him up onto his knees. The sudden movment jerked his head, and vision again became mangled as he swooned slightly. "You forget far too easily who taught you that trick."

When his head finally calmed and his vision settled, he realised he was blind. Or rather, blindfolded and _on the goddamn floor again?_

There were several voices around him now and that narrowed his margin for escape. Asch gritted his teeth, the only thing he could think to do was sit tight and wait patiently for one of them to slip up or get cocky enough to give Asch the opertunaty get himself out of this mess.

* * *

**_AN: Like I said on my profile, it's been a while, a very, very long while. If you're still there let me know. I can't find spellchecker on Fanfiction anymore and that pisses me off a little bit. That also means I'm relying on anyone still reading along to please keep an eye out and tell me if you see any errors or anything like that._**


End file.
